Uma razão para amar
by Branca Takarai
Summary: Seiya sabia que só tinha razões para odiá-la. Contudo ele aprenderá que sempre há inúmeros motivos para não se amar e apenas um para amar. 'Sem continuação'
1. Surpesa na festa

**Uma razão para amar**

_Resumo: Seiya sabia que só tinha razões para odiá-la. Contudo ele aprenderá que sempre há inúmeros motivos para não se amar e apenas um para amar._

**Capitulo 01 - Surpresa na festa **

O dia em Tókio nascia frio e nublado como todos os outros daquele junho. Clima perfeito para ficar embaixo das cobertas até tarde. Contudo os alunos da Universidade Federal do Japão não podiam se dar a esse luxo, ainda mais os alunos do primeiro período.

- Seiya! Vamos chegar atrasados! - o rapaz ouviu uma voz distante lhe chamar, mas como não estava a fim de levantar virou-se para o outro lado e continuou dormindo. Alguns minutos depois acabou sendo obrigado a levantar de um pulo quando jogaram um copo de água fria em sua cara.

- Poxa, Hyoga! - exclamou, furioso, tirando os cabelos molhados dos olhos. - Não tinha outro jeito de me acordar não?

- Eu passei meia hora te chamando! - Hyoga retorquiu, aborrecido. - Nunca conheci na vida alguém que dormisse mais que você!

- Eu estava tendo um sonho tão bom... - Seiya começou a dizer largando-se na cama novamente.

- Nem precisa continuar - Hyoga interrompeu fazendo um gesto de impaciência. - Com a Saori.

- Como você adivinhou? - Seiya perguntou, surpreso.

- Oras, você fala nessa garota pelo menos quatro vezes ao dia! - Hyoga disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo. - Eu queria conhece-la pra saber por que você gosta tanto dela.

- Ah, faz oito anos que não nos vemos. Ela foi morar na França com o pai dela e nunca mais tive noticias dela - Seiya disse, tristemente. - Nós éramos bons amigos, crescemos juntos praticamente, tenho saudades dela.

- Seção nostalgia não, Seiya! - Hyoga disse, revirando os olhos. - Aposto que ela nem lembra de você.

- Pois eu acho que ela sente minha falta tanto quanto eu sinto falta dela - Seiya levantou, pegou uma roupa no cabide e antes de entrar no banheiro acrescentou. - E eu tenho certeza de que vou reencontra-la um dia.

Seiya e Hyoga dividiam um quarto em um alojamento na universidade em Tókio. Os dois tinham um pouco mais de dezenove anos e haviam acabado de conseguir entrar na universidade mais concorrida do Japão. Seiya tinha família no interior, era muito difícil e caro para a Sra. Ogawara manter o filho na capital, mas ela queria que ele tivesse um futuro estável por isso fazia de tudo para sustenta-lo. Já Hyoga era da Sibéria, se mudara para o Japão na esperança de encontrar a mãe que fora ao Japão na esperança de encontrar o pai do rapaz e acabou desaparecendo misteriosamente. Os rapazes não tinham muito para viver, mas mantinham a esperança que um dia as coisas melhorariam.

- Eu não sei por que tinha que escolher logo medicina - Seiya resmungou tentando, em vão, se concentrar no que o professor falava.

- Por que a sua família queria? - Hyoga perguntou, sorrindo.

- Também... - Seiya disse, pensativo. - Minha mãe sempre foi muito boa comigo, eu não quero decepciona-la.

- Então vê se cala a boca e presta atenção na aula - Hyoga disse voltando a fazer suas anotações.

- Você tá sabendo da festa que vai ter hoje? - Seiya perguntou sem dar importância à reclamação do amigo.

- Temos prova depois de amanhã... - Hyoga começou a dizer em um tom de pode ir esquecendo.

- Vamos Hyoga - Seiya disse, aborrecido. - Não ficamos lá até muito tarde.

- Seiya, você está brincando! - Hyoga retorquiu no mesmo tom.- Se bem que eu não sei que milagre você faz que tira notas boas sem estudar.

- Inteligência pura - Seiya disse apontando a cabeça. Hyoga abafou o riso pois o professor olhava para eles.

- Certo, nós vamos - Hyoga disse, dando-se por vencido. - Mas vamos voltar cedo para o alojamento.

Seiya passou o resto do dia ansioso. Se havia uma coisa que gostava na universidade eram das festas, não havia ido a muitas desde que chegara, mas todas haviam sido muito boas. Havia o fato de ser novato também, os veteranos ainda lhe pregavam algumas peças, mas Seiya não se importava, achava graça muitas vezes.

- Eu sinceramente não sei como você consegue ir a uma festa e ficar com a consciência limpa - Hyoga disse guardando os livros enquanto Seiya corria de um lado para o outro procurando uma roupa.

- Oras, Hyoga, vai me dizer que você não percebe a quantidade de gatas que há nessas festas! - Seiya exclamou, animado.

- Estava demorando - Hyoga resmungou revirando os olhos. - Toda festa você some com alguma garota.

- Você deveria fazer isso...

- Eu vim pra cá pra estudar, não pra vagabundar!

- Não estou vagabundeando! - Seiya disse, aborrecido. - Estou aproveitando a vida!

- Eu desisto - Hyoga disse dando um suspiro desolado.

Os dois foram para a festa que seria em um grande salão perto da reitoria pois assim os alunos não poderiam fazer muita baderna. O salão estava todo enfeitado com um tema astrológico uma vez que um dos grupos organizadores eram de estudantes de astrologia.

- Parece que essa festa é em homenagem a um novato - Hyoga disse estendendo o copo com ponche para Seiya.

- Então deve ser alguém rico porque estão recebendo-o com festa e não com um trote - Seiya disse, olhando para algumas meninas que estavam perto deles.

- Já vai começar? - Hyoga perguntou, aborrecido. Seiya riu.

- Olha, aquela loirinha não tira os olhos de você - disse indicando uma das meninas de longos cabelos loiros.

- Não invente histórias, Seiya - Hyoga retrucou aborrecido sem se dar trabalho de se virar para ver a tal menina.

Seiya riu com gosto e ia dizer alguma coisa, mas a banda parou de tocar e um aluno do ultimo ano de Direito subiu no palco sob uma salva de palmas.

- Como todos sabem está festa está sendo realizada para recebermos um aluno muito importante que vem da França. O meu primo e grande amigo Julian Solo - a porta principal foi iluminada e o rapaz de bom porte entrou acompanhado por uma jovem belíssima. Todos começaram a aplaudir, algumas pessoas murmurando sobre o casal.

Seiya, no entanto, sentiu o queixo cair ao ver a acompanhante de Julian.

- Mas... É a Saori!

_Olá! Resolvi publicar esse fic por causa da escassez de fanfics Saori e Seiya. Outro dia eu estava procurando alguns fics para ler e só encontrei alguns bons sobre o casal... Ou seja, pra quem gosta é um verdadeiro suplicio encontrar algo legal pra ler. Além disso, eu não estou publicando nenhum fic em UA e são os fics que mais gosto de escrever._

_Beijinhos_

_Bianca Potter _


	2. Nem tudo é como antes

**Capitulo 02 - Nem tudo é como antes**

Seiya sentia uma confusão de sentimentos muito grande. Alegria por rever sua amiga de infância. Nervosismo por não saber direito o que fazer. E claro não pode deixar de se maravilhar com a beleza dela. Saori usava uma blusa preta costa nua com uma saia pra lá de curta. Seus longos cabelos estavam soltos e a maquiagem impecável.

- Tem certeza que é ela, Seiya? - Hyoga perguntou observando o casal ir até o palco. - Ela é tão diferente do que você falava.

- Claro que é ela! - Seiya exclamou, aborrecido. - Faz tempo que não a via, mas é ela sim - acrescentou olhando para a jovem que permanecia séria ao lado do namorado que ao contrário era só sorriso.

- Bom, uma coisa eu posso dizer - Hyoga disse fazendo com que Seiya voltasse de seus devaneios. - Ela é muito bonita.

- É, ela ficou muito bonita mesmo - Seiya limitou-se a responder.

- Eu acho que é melhor nós voltarmos para o alojamento agora - Hyoga disse puxando Seiya quando ele fez o movimento de que iria falar com Saori.

- Não, Hyoga! Eu quero ir falar com ela - Seiya disse fazendo com que o amigo o largasse.

- Ela não falar com você agora, não está vendo? - Hyoga exclamou, aborrecido enquanto a jovem ia para o centro da pista de dança com Julian. - Se você quer ficar então desiste de tentar falar com ela! Vai aproveitar a festa com outra garota! - disse empurrando Seiya em direção às garotas que antes ele estava cortejando. Mas Seiya não tinha vontade de ir se divertir. Rever Saori mexera com ele mais do que ele imaginara. Ela estava tão diferente, Seiya não sabia definir.

O rapaz acabou ficando em um canto observando a amiga de infância. Estava difícil de se aproximar dela. Todos pareciam querer se tornar amigos do casal.

"Um bando de interesseiros", pensou Seiya, aborrecido.

Seiya ainda ficou o máximo de tempo na festa, mas Hyoga conseguiu convence-lo a ir embora e tentar falar com Saori outra hora.

- Você viu a quantidade de gente que a cercava! - Hyoga exclamou, aborrecido quando Seiya reclamou pela milésima vez que queria ter falado com Saori. Estavam na biblioteca aproveitando o horário vago para procurar alguns livros para fazer um trabalho. - Você tem que se preocupar com seus estudos, Seiya! Pense nas dificuldades da sua mãe para te manter aqui!

- Você tem razão - Seiya disse sentindo um leve peso de consciência. - Hyoga, às vezes eu acho que você não gosta de mim! Me faz me sentir mal!

- Pelo contrário, por ser seu amigo e me preocupar com você que falo essas coisas - Hyoga retrucou levando os livros até uma mesa. - Eu esqueci um livro lá no quarto! - exclamou batendo a mão na testa.

- Deixa que eu pego pra você - Seiya disse, levantando. - É aquele de capa azul que ficou em cima da mesa? - Hyoga fez um aceno positivo. Seiya saiu da biblioteca e começou a ir para o alojamento que ficava um pouco distante.

A universidade tinha um campus muito grande. Alguns riquinhos da universidade andavam de carro para cima e para baixo. Seiya os achava uns frescos, a universidade era grande sim, mas também não era pra tanto, além disso, muitos dos ricos da universidade nem moravam lá. Haviam muitos pequenos blocos onde os alunos do interior ou de outros paises como Seiya e Hyoga ficavam, no centro havia um prédio enorme onde ficavam a maioria das salas de aula, a biblioteca e os laboratórios. Seiya adorava o campus da universidade, pois além de prático era muito bonito. Havia uma pequena floresta que seguia todo o campus. Isso dava ao lugar um clima de tranqüilidade.

Seiya andava distraído, lendo um papel com algumas anotações que fizera sobre o trabalho que tinha para fazer que nem percebeu um carro que vinha direito em sua direção. Levou um tremendo susto ao ouvir uma buzina e se não tivesse pulado teria sido atropelado.

- Você não olha por onde anda não, seu idiota? - Seiya olhou aborrecido para o rapaz que descia do carro o xingando.

- Idiota? Eu? - Seiya repetiu, aborrecido. - Não era eu que estava dirigindo feito um louco!

- Julian, não adianta se estressar! - Seiya levou um susto maior do quando quase foi atropelado ao ver Saori sair do carro. Claro, o imbecil que quase o atropelara era Julian, ficara com tanta raiva que nem percebera. - Será que dá pra entrar nesse carro e ir de uma vez? Estou atrasada!

- Claro! Vamos, querida - Julian disse voltando para perto do carro.

- Saori! - Seiya a chamou quando ela ia entrar no carro novamente. Ela olhou para ele franzindo a testa.

- Eu conheço você? - perguntou com um ar superior.

- Sou eu, Saori! Seiya! - ele disse, exasperado. Saori franziu a testa mais ainda.

- Desculpe, mas você deve estar me confundido com outra pessoa - Saori disse, aborrecida.

- Claro que não! - Seiya retrucou no mesmo tom. - Nós éramos visinhos em Kyoto! Não é possível que você não lembre de mim!

- Eu não lembro mesmo - Saori disse entrando no carro e batendo a porta com força. Julian entrou logo em seguida e deu uma arrancada quase atropelando Seiya novamente.

_Olá!!! Poucos reviews, eu entendo, começo de fic não tem lá grandes novidades Garanto que as coisas vão melhorar. Bom, eu estou impossibilitada de comentar qualquer fic (problemas no pc, parece que vão ter que reinstalar o Windows, e meus pais andam sem dinheiro pra chamar um tecnico). Então vou fazer assim, sempre que eu ler um fic bom vou comentar no final de um dos meus fic e começo pelo maravilhoso fic "O abismo" de Azure Lightning, eu estou gostando muito mesmo, o fic é bem romantico, o Seiya não está um bocó como custuma ficar em fics e os primeiros capitulos foram tão fofys ao narrar o que eles acharam daquele episodio do abismo... Bianca suspira Ai ai... É, isso, uma boa dica pra quem é fã do casal._

_Obrigada Katrinna Highkick (Prizinha do meu colação... Vc tá sabendo do problema no pc, por isso naum comento seus fics... Mas são todos ótimos, naum se sinta desistimulada, plis!!! ), Mary Ogawra ( Foi meigo o Seiya dizendo que sonhou com a Saori, mas ela naum foi nem um pouco meiga com ele¬¬ rs), Pink usko (Aninha, vc sumiu!!! Naum entra mais no MSN, naum? Concordo com vc em gênero, número e grau, eles são um casal perfeito )._

_B-jos_

_Bianca Potter_


	3. Presos no elevador

**Capitulo 03 - Presos no elevador**

Seiya ficou observando o carro se afastar sentindo-se mais que humilhado. Na verdade a humilhação que sentia era o de menos. Como Saori pudera trata-lo tão friamente? Dizer que não o conhecia? Ele tinha certeza de que ela se lembrava dele! Será que estava com vergonha por ele não ser de uma classe social como a de Julian e dela? Não, Saori não era assim, ela era prestativa, e não se incomodava por Seiya não ter posses. Mas então o que poderia ser?

Estava tão confuso que nem lembrou que tinha que voltar para a biblioteca. Assim que chegou no alojamento se trancou no quarto, largou-se na cama e ficou lá, pensativo. Claro que não demorou muito e a porta do alojamento estava quase sendo derrubada por um Hyoga altamente aborrecido.

- Esqueceu do livro? Se tua cabeça não ficasse presa você já a teria esquecido em algum lugar - trovejou quando Seiya finalmente tomou coragem para abrir a porta do quarto, mas Seiya simplesmente rodou nos calcanhares e voltou a se largar na cama. - O que aconteceu?

- Saori - Seiya limitou-se a responder.

- Você falou com ela? - Hyoga perguntou, interessado, puxando uma cadeira para sentar-se. Seiya apenas fez um aceno positivo. - E o que ela disse?

- Que não lembra de mim - ele respondeu, desanimado.

- Eu não te disse? - Hyoga perguntou revirando os olhos.

- Se não vai ajudar também não atrapalha! - Seiya exclamou, aborrecido.

- Foi mal, Seiya, mas o que você queria que tivesse acontecido? Que ela pulasse no seu colo dizendo que também morria de saudade? - Hyoga falou, ponderado. - Cai na real, cara, ela é rica, falava com você quando vocês eram pequenos porque o dinheiro não falava alto, mas agora...

- A Saori não é dessas! - Seiya interrompeu, irritado.

- Ô senhor cabeça dura! Vocês passaram oito anos sem se ver!!! Não dá para saber o que aconteceu com ela durante esse tempo! - Hyoga disse, aborrecido. Levantou, pegou o livro e abriu a porta do alojamento. - Eu vou fazer o trabalho, se você quer ficar aí curtindo sua _dor de cotovelo _que fique e tire nota baixa - acrescentou antes de bater a porta.

Seiya sabia que Hyoga tinha razão só não queria admitir. Em Kyoto Saori morava com a mãe que era um doce de pessoa e que não tinha um tostão no bolso, um dia o pai da menina apareceu e a levou para a França dizendo que a filha merecia uma vida melhor. Alias, Seiya conhecia o pai de Saori, ele era um senhor autoritário e achava que o dinheiro podia tudo, Saori devia ter tido muita influência dele.

O rapaz chegou a conclusão de que não adiantava ficar trancando, curtindo uma "dor de cotovelo". Se Saori queria fingir que não o conhecia que fingisse, ele também fingiria que não a conhecia.

Contudo os dias foram se passando e Seiya notava como aquilo era difícil. Saori andava para cima e para baixo com o namorado, era simpática com os amigos e sempre sorria. Seiya queria conversar com ela a sós, mas era praticamente impossível.

Uma tarde, no entanto, o mais improvável aconteceu. Seiya estava atrasado para uma prática no laboratório e corria que nem um louco para chegar ao prédio onde seria a aula. Entrou no elevador e estava tentando recuperar o ar que perdera na corrida quando Saori entrou. O pouco ar que ainda tinha acabou. Ela olhou para ele como se não o visse e simplesmente apertou o botão para o andar para que queria ir, sem dizer uma única palavra.

- Até quando você vai ficar fingindo que eu não existo? - Seiya perguntou, aborrecido.

- Eu não estou fingindo - Saori respondeu, secamente.

- Como você pode ter se tornado uma pessoa tão grossa? - Seiya retorquiu, exasperado. - Quando éramos visinhos você era totalmente diferente.

- Disse bem, Seiya Ogawara, eu _era _diferente - Saori disse sem dar atenção a expressão de irritação do rapaz. - Eu lembro sim de você, vivia arrumando confusão com os outros garotos da rua.

- Acho que a convivência com o seu pai não te fez bem - Seiya disse sem pensar.

- Não fale do que você não sabe! - Saori retrucou, irritada.

- Pelo menos falando mal do seu "_adorável" _pai você me dá atenção! - Seiya retrucou no mesmo tom. Saori apertou os olhos com uma vontade quase incontrolável de bater naquele garoto. Ia fazer isso, mas o elevador deu um solavanco e ela não conseguiu se segurar, caindo por cima de Seiya. Em seguida as luzes se apagaram. Seiya levantou e tentou pedir ajuda usando o telefone do elevador, mas estava mudo, Saori também tentou pedir ajuda pelo celular, mas estranhamente a linha estava fora de área.

- "timo! - exclamou irritada, jogando o aparelho dentro da bolsa. - Presa no elevador com um idiota!

- Olha como você fala! - Seiya exclamou, sentando-se no canto oposto do elevador. Os dois ficaram sem se encarar por algum tempo, vira e mexe seus olhares se cruzavam, mas Saori tratava logo de desviar o olhar. Ficaram dez minutos assim, até que Seita resolveu tentar puxar conversa novamente. - Como era a vida na França?

- Melhor do que em Kyoto, com certeza - Saori respondeu, ríspida.

- Duvido - Seiya disse, revirando os olhos.

- Eu passava por muitas necessidades com a minha mãe - Saori disse a contra gosto. - Pelo menos com meu pai não passava fome!

- Você está destratando a sua mãe! - Seiya disse, revoltado. - Ela nunca te deixou passar fome! E o seu pai era um homem mesquinho e egoísta! Pelo que vejo você ficou igualzinha a ele! E pensar que eu morria de saudades de você...

- Quem você pensa que é pra ficar falando assim do meu pai? - Saori exclamou levantando, fingindo não ter ouvido as ultimas palavras dele. Seiya também levantou e a encarou demoradamente.

- Você sabe que ele é isso - disse tranqüilamente. - Quase matou sua mãe de tristeza quando te levou de lá, vivia de nariz em pé se achando superior... - Saori segurou o braço de Seiya com força e o fitou com raiva. Ele não sabia por que ela agia assim. Não tinha direito de julga-la.

"_E pensar que eu também morria de saudades de você, seu grosso!", _pensou irritada. Seiya continuava a dizer as inúmeras "qualidades" do pai de Saori e isso a irritava muito, Saori não queria ofende-lo e não sabia o que fazer. Sua vontade era de dar um belo tapa no rapaz, mas isso apenas o enfureceria. Então teve outra idéia: passou os braços em torno do pescoço de Seiya e o trouxe para perto.

O rapaz parou de falar sem entender nada, seus rostos estavam bem próximos, Saori podia jurar ouvir o coração dele bater descompassado, queria se afastar, mas seu corpo aparentemente não queria obedecer. Sem pensar direito nas conseqüências, encostou levemente seus lábios nos dele. Sem cerimônia Seiya entreabriu os lábios permitindo que o beijo se aprofundasse. Saori não conseguia nem pensar direito, apenas sentiu que andavam para trás e logo bateram na parede do elevador. As mãos dele passeavam por suas costas enquanto ela brincava com algumas mexas dos cabelos dele.

Contudo. o elevador voltou se mover, as luzes foram acessas e os dois se separaram ofegantes.

- Por que você fez isso? - Seiya perguntou, sério.

- Eu queria que você calasse a boca - Saori respondeu com simplicidade pegando a bolsa no chão. Seiya ia retrucar, mas a porta do elevador se abriu e Saori saiu rapidamente.

_Oi!!! Oba, oba!!! Adoro reviews!!! E estou sendo boazinha de publicar os capitulos que já escrevi bem rapidinho. Na verdade eu já escrevi cinco capitulo e o quinto é meu favorito, quero ver qual vai ser a reação de vocês ao lê-lo _

_Obrigada a Katrinna Highkick (Eu achei que tivesse falado do problema do pc... O pobre tá velho, caindo aos pedaços, acho que o ideal era comprar um novo, mas cadê o dinheiro pra isso? Imagina, o Seiya só vai sofrer um "pouquinho", que tal o um pouquinho mais do que a Saori em Caminhos Cruzados? Mas tem outro personagem que vai sofrer tanto quanto ele e não é a Saori. Vc adivinha quem é?), Azure Lightning (Di nada Seu fic é ótimo mesmo, e o que é bom tem que ser elogiado! Eu vou prestar vestibular esse ano, e não sei bem como funcionam as universidades, o que eu escrevo é o que eu imagino que seja um ambiente de universidade, mais liberdade, mas também mais trabalho, e tem o problema das festas rs rs Quando eu entrar na faculdade vou querer ir em todas rs Já tô vendo que vou me dar mal na hora de acordar ), Madam Spooky ('Brigado por revisar, miguxa!), Mary Ogawra (As coisas melhorarem entre o Seiya e a Saori? Vai demorar... Estou super feliz de estar escrevendo aquele fic junto com vc), Dani Kamiya (Tem motivo pra a seção esnobação da Saori... Só naum voi dizer qual ;p ), Júlia (Eu ri muito lendo seu review, pobre Saori, naum seja tão má com ela E eu naum vou jogar nenhum verde agora, que graça teria?)_

_B-jos_

_Bianca Potter_


	4. Encontros no refeitório

**Capitulo 04 – Encontros no refeitório**

Seiya não conseguia parar de pensar em Saori. Por que ela o beijara daquele jeito? Não fazia o menor sentido! Se ela queria distância deveria ter feito qualquer coisa, menos beija-lo!

- Ainda está pensando nela? – Hyoga perguntou notando a distração de Seiya. Os rapazes teriam prova no dia seguinte e revisavam alguns pontos importantes, quer dizer, Hyoga estava estudando, já Seiya... – Você vai acabar se apaixonando por ela, se já não estiver!

- Não fala besteira, Hyoga! – Seiya resmungou, irritado. – Me apaixonar por aquela egoísta! Não tem o menor cabimento!

- Sei – Hyoga deu um sorriso de lado. – Então pára de pensar nela que o assunto da prova amanhã não é "Saori Kido"!

Seiya amarrou a cara, mas não disse nada, pois sabia que o amigo tinha razão. Além disso, aquelas horas Saori nem se lembrava do que havia acontecido.

Ao contrário do que pensava, o rapaz estava muito enganado. Saori, que jantava na mansão de Julian, também não conseguia parar de pensar no que acontecera mais cedo. Os braços fortes de Seiya a envolvendo, os lábios dele junto aos seus, as mãos percorrendo suas costas... Saori balançou a cabeça tentando tirar tais pensamentos da mente.

- Saori! – ela levantou a cabeça assustada e olhou para o noivo. – Há tempos estou te chamando! Está pensando em que?

- Em... Nada – Saori disse, nervosa.

- Espero que seja em nosso casamento – Julian disse, sorrindo. – Você não imagina o quanto estou ansioso para que chegue logo o dia.

- Imagino sim – Saori sentia-se totalmente desanimada e não conseguia fingir nem um sorriso. – Desculpe, Julian, eu não me sinto bem – disse levantando-se. Ainda ouviu Julian chamá-la, mas a jovem saiu rapidamente da mansão, entrou no carro e pediu que o motorista a levasse para casa.

Saori estava morando em uma casa no centro da cidade com o pai, mas o senhor viajava muito a trabalho então ela ficava praticamente sozinha.

Assim que chegou a jovem se trancou no quarto e largou-se na cama, exausta.

"_O que está acontecendo comigo, meu Deus?", _pensou, fechando os olhos, a imagem de Seiya lhe veio a mente novamente. _"Eu tenho que continuar fingindo que não me importo com ele!". _Ainda com os pensamentos em Seiya, adormeceu.

- Até que o professor Kamus desta vez nos deu uma prova que não estava de toda ruim – Seiya comentou enquanto Hyoga terminava de almoçar.

- Eu errei umas besteiras – Hyoga disse, aborrecido. – Mas ainda vai dar para tirar uma nota razoável.

- Você vem com esse papo de nota razoável e depois tira um dez... – Seiya resmungou, revirando os olhos. – Principalmente na matéria do Kamus!

- Lógico! Ele é um ótimo professor – Hyoga disse, displicente.

- Eu estou feliz mesmo é porque vamos ter um recesso! – Seiya exclamou, satisfeito.

- Vou aproveitar para procurar minha mãe – Hyoga disse, pensativo.

- Que obsessão – Seiya disse, revirando os olhos. – Com tanta coisa para fazer... Por que nós não vamos até o festival que está acontecendo no centro cultural?

- Pode ser... – Hyoga disse dando de ombros.

- Seiya! Hyoga! – um rapaz exclamou assustando-os.

- Fala, Shun! – Seiya cumprimentou apertando a mão do garoto que, todo sorrisos, sentou-se na mesa dos amigos.

- Aposto que estão organizando outra festa – Hyoga resmungou fazendo um aceno negativo.

- Como adivinhou? – Shun perguntou, surpreso.

- Elementar meu caro Shun – Hyoga disse com falsete. – Vocês são movidos a festas.

- Realmente... – Seiya concordou, rindo.

- Vamos fazer uma festa a fantasia – Shun disse, animado.- Vai ser a festa do ano!

- Nós vamos, Shun, as festas do pessoal de jornalismo são as melhores mesmo – Seiya disse, sorrindo, enquanto Hyoga afundou na cadeira, desolado.

- Que bom – Shun disse, satisfeito. – Minu vai ficar feliz em saber que você vai, Seiya – acrescentou se afastando.

- A Minu é louca por você, não é, Seiya? – Hyoga perguntou. Seiya deu de ombros, pouco se importando se Minu gostava dele ou não.

- Vamos logo para o alojamento – disse, levantando.

Os rapazes saíram do refeitório conversando animados sobre o festival. Porém a alegria de Seiya durou pouco, pois Saori acabava de chegar, descia de um carro luxuoso junto com Julian.

- Não sei por que temos que almoçar aqui – Julian reclamava.

- Porque eu tenho aula daqui a pouco! – Saori retorquiu, irritada. – Você não se preocupa com os estudos, mas eu me importo!

- Mas, Saori...

- Olha aqui, Julian, se você vai ficar resmungando é melhor ir embora agora! – Saori exclamou colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Faça o que quiser – Julian disse, irritado. – Almoce sozinha! – o rapaz entrou no carro e ainda esperava que Saori dissesse que iria com ele, mas ela simplesmente deu as costas para o noivo.

Ela ainda não havia visto Seiya. O rapaz, por sua vez, observava apreensivo a discussão do casal. Tinha um certo receio de como a garota iria tratá-lo.

- Que garoto mimado! – Saori murmurou, irritada, andando em direção da entrada do refeitório, mas congelou ao ver Seiya. Fez de tudo para manter o olhar altivo, contudo foi impossível ela ignorar o frio que lhe percorreu a espinha.

- Boa tarde, Saori – Seiya disse sentindo que seu coração iria sair de tão rápido que batia.

- Boa tarde – ela limitou-se a responder e continuou seu caminho.

- Você quer companhia? – Seiya perguntou fazendo com que ela parasse e olhasse para ele um pouco surpresa.

A vontade dela era dizer "sim", mas se fizesse isso daria a Seiya esperanças de retomar uma amizade que não era mais possível. Mas também não queria ficar sozinha. Ainda não sabia o que fazer quando viu um primo que não via há muito tempo chegando ao refeitório.

- Shiriu! – exclamou feliz correndo até o primo e dando-lhe um abraço. – Eu não sabia que você estava estudando aqui!

- Quando você chegou, Saori? – o rapaz perguntou, surpreso.

- Há umas duas semanas – Saori respondeu, sorrindo. – Fizeram uma festa para nos receber.

- Eu ando ocupado – Shiriu disse, levemente aborrecido. – Não sei o que é uma festa há mais de um mês... Agora que arrumei um tempo pra almoçar.

- Eu também não almocei! – Saori disse, sorrindo. – Tenho tanta coisa pra te contar! A França é magnífica!

- Por que você não ligou pra sua mãe avisando que estava no país? – Shiriu perguntou, desconfiado. – Eu estive lá ontem e ela não me disse nada.

- Meu pai – Saori limitou-se a responder. – Se ele souber que eu liguei para ela... O mundo viria abaixo. Se ele sonhar que eu estou falando com você me mataria no mínimo! Mas ele não está em Tókio, e meu noivo teve um chilique porque não queria almoçar aqui então acho que não vai ter problemas eu almoçar com meu primo favorito!

- Vou fingir que acredito – Shiriu disse, com falsete. Ainda sorrindo ele olhou para onde Seiya e Hyoga estavam e foi até lá. – E aí, Seiya! Só não corro mais que vocês de Medicina!

- Quem disse que o Seiya corre? – Hyoga perguntou revirando os olhos.

- Shiriu, Direito é moleza! Eu nem precisaria estudar! – Seiya disse, rindo.

- É o que você pensa! – Shiriu disse, aborrecido. – Você já tinha encontrado a Saori?

- Sim – Seiya respondeu sem fitá-la. – E pelo que vejo você vai fazer companhia a ela, então eu e Hyoga já vamos pois temos umas coisas pra resolver – acrescentou já se afastando.

- O que foi que aconteceu? – Shiriu perguntou, confuso. – Eu achava que quando você voltasse o Seiya não desgrudaria de você, mas pelo que vejo vocês estão distantes.

- Não foi nada, Shiriu – Saori fez um gesto de impaciência. – Eu tenho coisas mais interessantes para contar para você – acrescentou arrastando o primo e já começando a lhe contar coisas sobre sua vida em Paris.

_Muito obrigada a quem deixou review Estou hiper feliz por estarem gostando do meu ficzinho rs ;p . Thanks a Madam Spooky (Bem que vc queria ficar presa em um elevador com o Shaka ou com o Aioria, né, dona sabida? rs rs Quem naum gostaria rs rs Ah, naum se preocupe, se o Seiya for dar uma surra no Julian vou pedir pra ele naum acertar muito no rostinho rs), Jéssy, Katrinna Highkick_, _Júlia e_ _Dani Kamiya._


	5. Um festival conturbado

**Capitulo 05 - Um festival conturbado**

Seiya sentia vontade de ficar o resto do dia trancado, mas não adiantaria. Saori não iria voltar a trata-lo como antes só porque ele estava enfurnado no quarto. Além disso, Seiya nunca sofrera por nenhuma garota e não seria naquele momento que iria começar.

"_Nem há motivo para sofrer!", _ele pensou, irritado. _"Eu não gosto dela! Aquela riquinha metida a besta!"_

Ele ainda ficaria enumerando as "qualidades" de Saori na tentativa de se convencer de que ela era a pior pessoa da Terra, mas nesse instante Hyoga entrou no apartamento e se largou em uma cadeira totalmente desanimado.

- Que cara é essa? - Seiya perguntou, intrigado.

- Mais uma vez fui à embaixada da Rússia, mas nada! - Hyoga disse, tristemente. - Eles não têm nenhuma noticia da minha mãe.

- Hyoga , você já deveria imaginar - Seiya disse tentando ser compreensivo, mas Hyoga parecia não perceber que nunca conseguiria reencontrar a mãe, todo mês era a mesma coisa e ele não perdia as esperanças.

- Eu não vou desistir, Seiya! - Hyoga retrucou, irritado. - Você é o primeiro a dizer que enquanto estivermos vivos há esperança então eu não vou perder a minha!

- Mas Hyoga, já faz 14 anos que ela veio para o Japão - Seiya disse tentando fazer o amigo ser mais racional. - Você só tinha 6 anos! Sabe-se lá onde ela foi morar! Onde está o seu pai?

- Não sei e não quero saber - Hyoga disse dando de ombros. - Ele abandonou a minha mãe quando ela ainda estava grávida! E eu não quero mais falar sobre isso! Nós vamos ou não para esse festival?

- Claro! - Seiya exclamou, animado. - Dá só um tempinho para eu me arrumar...

- Acho que nós não vamos sair daqui hoje - Hyoga resmungou revirando os olhos e como resposta levou uma "travesseirada" na cara.

Mais de uma hora depois os dois estavam chegando ao festival. Era um festival de costumes japoneses realizado no centro cultural. Seiya era meio que viciado nessas coisas ligadas ao seu país, era daqueles de saber o hino nacional decorado e ser torcedor assíduo do Japão em Olimpíadas e coisas do gênero.

No festival havia de tudo um pouco, comidas típicas, danças, palestras, autores de mangás e dubladores de animes famosos. Havia também um parque de diversões. Seiya fez questão de rodar todas as barracas e comprar umas lembranças para mandar para a família em Kyoto.

- Você não vai comprar nada para a Saori também? - Hyoga perguntou com um sorriso de lado.

- Do jeito que ela está seria bem capaz de jogar o presente no lixo na minha frente! - Seiya resmungou revirando os olhos. - Lembra daquela loirinha lá na festa que eu falei e você não deu nem bola? Olha ela ali! - foi a vez de Seiya sorrir.

Hyoga fez um gesto de impaciência, mas olhou para a menina desta vez. Ela estava com algumas amigas e olhava para ele. Quando percebeu que ele também a olhava a jovem abaixou a cabeça envergonhada.

- Ela é bonita - Hyoga limitou-se a dizer.

- Só? - Seiya perguntou aumentando o sorriso. - Eu diria que em uma escala de dez a zero ela é nove!

- E a Saori seria dez? - Hyoga provocou.

- Ah, Alexei Hyoga Yukida, não fale besteiras! - Seiya disse praticamente aos gritos. Hyoga riu muito com a resposta atravessada do amigo. Ainda rindo Hyoga viu o professor Kamus passando juntamente com um outro professor.

- Vou falar com ele, tudo bem, Seiya? - disse indo em direção ao professor. - Espera aí só um pouco. - Seiya resmungou alguma coisa do tipo "Esse cara só pensa em estudar!", mas Hyoga não reclamou, gostava muito do professor, não sabia porque, mas sentia uma grande afinidade.

- Eu não posso, Aioria, simplesmente não posso falar para ele! - Kamus dizia muito nervoso. Hyoga achou que fosse melhor dar meia volta e falar com o professor outra hora, mas a menção do seu nome o fez ficar ouvindo a conversa.

- Hyoga tem o direito de saber, Kamus! - Aioria disse em um tom irritado. - Não seja tão covarde!

- Não estou sendo covarde! - Kamus retrucou exasperado. - Eu só não acho que seja a hora dele saber...

- Você já conseguiu o principal, meu amigo, conseguiu a confiança e respeito dele! - Aioria disse colocando a mão sobre o ombro do homem como se tentasse lhe passar um pouco de confiança.

- Ainda não é o bastante - Kamus murmurou balançando a cabeça negativamente. - Ele não teve a mãe por minha causa e eu não tinha idade suficiente para assumir um filho! - Hyoga achou que o mundo ao seu redor fosse desabar, se apoiou em uma parede para não cair. - O que você acha que ele faria se soubesse que eu sou o seu pai?

Hyoga levou as mãos a cabeça... As palavras ainda ecoando em sua mente... Seu pai... Seu pai... Seu pai...

**Nota da autora: **

**Olá! E aí? O que acharam do capitulo? Como eu disse esse é um dos meus capitulo favoritos. Acho que talvez vocês já tenham lido algum fic em que o Kamus seja pai do Hyoga, mas eu não sou muito de ler fics e não li nenhum fic em que isso acontecesse, então pra mim escrever isso foi uma nova experiência. Espero realmente que tenham gostado dessa "novidade". **

**Madam Spooky****: Eu sei dona sabida que você ia adorar ficar trancada em um elevador, ou em um quarto escuro com o Shaka, com o Aioria, com o Miro, Kamus... Só não vá se engraçar pro lado do Saga! rs rs E o Seiya é pé frio? Você não viu nada!!! Pode ir se preparando pra ficar com mais pena dele... Indo procurar um cdz pra me proteger**

**Katrinna Highkick****: A Saori é metida? Coitada, nem tanto. Pra tudo tem uma explicação! E o Seiya não tá sofrendo tanto assim... Você judia mais dele do que eu!!! **

**Dani Kamiya: Essa é vantagem de escrever um fic em UA Dá pra mexer com todos os personagens e coloca-los de maneira beeem diferente do anime. Eu ainda tô meio em duvida de como vou colocar o Ikki, mas vou dar um jeito ;) **

**Mary Ogawara: Menina, você sabe que essa vai ser uma senhora festa rs rs Você já sabe até porque, mas ainda tenho muitos outros segredos que não te contei naquele dia lá no shopping Vou tentar não demorar muito pra atualizar ;)**

**Jéssy: Que bom que está gostando Eu também fico com pena do Seiya, mas ele tem que sofrer mais um pouco senão não tem graça. E, por enquanto, o por que da Saori tratar o Seiya assim ainda vai ser segredo por enquanto.**

**Beijocas**

**Bianca Potter **


	6. Uma esperança

**Capitulo 06 – Uma esperança **

Hyoga recuou achando que aquilo fosse um pesadelo. Simplesmente não era possível que Kamus fosse seu... PAI! O rapaz não conseguia acreditar naquilo, não queria acreditar, considerava tanto Kamus, era seu melhor professor, era um bom amigo também, e esse tempo todo fora tudo mentira!

- Não é possível! – exclamou sem conseguir conter as lágrimas. Depois voltou a prestar atenção na conversa, desesperado para saber mais.

- Eu realmente amava Natassia – Kamus dizia. – Eu pensava em casar com ela, mas quando ela ficou grávida eu me desesperei. Um filho naquele momento atrapalharia todo o meu futuro.

- Você não pensou nela, Kamus? – Aioria perguntou em um tom de reprovação.

- Claro que pensei, mas também havia o pai dela, ele nunca aprovou nosso namoro... – Kamus disse, amargurado. – Não adianta ficar se lamentando! O que posso fazer é tentar conquistar o carinho de Hyoga...

Hyoga se afastou rapidamente antes que o vissem. Nunca conseguiria perdoar Kamus. Ele poderia ter todos os motivos do mundo para abandonar sua mãe, mas se a amava deveria ter lutado por ela e pelo bebê que iria nascer também! O rapaz não voltou para onde Seiya esperava, o amigo iria lhe encher de perguntas e só o que Hyoga desejava naquele momento era ficar sozinho.

Andou sem rumo. Sentia-se traído, humilhado e acima de tudo sentia um ódio incontrolável. Se antes não gostava do pai por tê-lo rejeitado, agora sentia repulsa por saber que ele fora fraco.

Enquanto isso Seiya já havia desistido de esperar o amigo. O procurou por todo festival, mas não o encontrou. Resolveu então voltar para a universidade pensando que provavelmente Kamus havia lhe dado uma dica sobre a matéria e Hyoga fora correndo para casa colocar em prática.

Contudo, quando chegou no alojamento Hyoga não estava. Seiya começou a se preocupar. Hyoga era muito responsável, não era de desaparecer à toa.

- Shiriu! – Seiya chamou batendo na porta do alojamento do rapaz. Ainda precisou bater um pouco mais para que Shiriu aparecesse.

- Você tem idéia de que horas são, Seiya? – Shiriu perguntou com a maior cara de sono.

- O Hyoga apareceu aqui? – Seiya retorquiu fingindo não ter ouvido a pergunta do rapaz.

- O Hyoga? – Shiriu repetiu sem entender.

- Ele desapareceu, evaporou, sumiu, escafedeu-se... – Seiya resmungou, irritado. – Achei que ele tivesse vindo colocar o "tricô" em dia... – acrescentou sarcástico.

- Oras, Seiya! Ele deve ter encontrado uma garota legal e foi se divertir um pouco, pra variar – Shiriu disse fazendo um gesto de impaciência.

- Sei não – Seiya deu os ombros.

- É, realmente, estamos falando do Hyoga e não de você – Shiriu disse, brincalhão. Seiya amarrou a cara. – Deixa de se preocupar a toa, Seiya, ele deve estar bem, noticia ruim chega depressa. Por que você não atrás da minha priminha e me deixa dormir? – disse fechando a porta.

- MUITO ENGRAÇADO, SHIRIU! – Seiya gritou, aborrecido. Acabou resolvendo seguir o conselho de Shiriu e voltou para o dormitório. Hyoga deveria ter tido um motivo muito bom pra sumir daquele jeito.

Passava das sete da manhã. Saori acordara cedo, na verdade ela mal dormira, e resolvera sair para fazer uma caminhada. Gostava de ficar sozinha sem Tatsumi lhe enchendo a paciência com "Deseja alguma coisa... Faço qualquer coisa... Estou aqui para atende-la", aquilo decididamente dava nos nervos.

Foi até a beira da praia que ficava perto da casa onde estava morando. Era reconfortante estar de volta ao Japão depois de oito longos anos longe de casa.

"_Como eu queria ligar pra mamãe",_ a jovem pensou tristemente. Mas não podia. Ela continuou andando e quando já pensava em voltar para a casa viu um rapaz deitado em um banco mais adiante. Estranhou muito, e a principio achou que fosse um mendigo que tivesse passado a noite ali, mas a medida que se aproximou viu que não se tratava de mendigo coisa nenhuma.

- Hey! – Saori exclamou se ajoelhando do lado do banco e sacudindo o rapaz. Ele abriu os olhos e olhou atordoado para Saori. – Você é o amigo do Seiya, não é? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu precisava ficar um pouco sozinho, e acabei dormindo aqui – Hyoga disse, sentando-se. – Às vezes Seiya não cala a boca...

- Eu sei como é – Saori disse, sorrindo, sentando-se ao lado dele. Hyoga a fitou por alguns minutos um pouco surpreso, mas não disse nada. – Mas você não deveria ter dormido na rua.

- Estou com tantos problemas que dormir ou não na rua tanto faz – Hyoga disse dando os ombros.

- Se eu puder ajudar em alguma coisa é só dizer – Saori disse, gentilmente.

- Infelizmente acho que não pode não – Hyoga olhou para ela e sorriu, pelo menos um sorriso Saori conseguira fazer com que ele desse. – Mesmo assim obrigado.

Saori sorriu e iria responder, mas o celular começou a tocar. Ela pegou o aparelhou, e ficou nitidamente irritada quando viu quem era.

- Não sei pra que eu ando com esse celular – resmungou antes de atender. – O que você quer, Julian? – disse, ríspida.

- Nossa, que bom humor, Saori – Julian respondeu após rir um pouco. – Onde você está?

- Não é da sua conta – Saori disse, aborrecida.

- Vamos, Saori, você ainda está irritada por que te deixei sozinha naquele dia?

- Imagina... Arrumei companhia muito melhor, pode acreditar – Saori falou com sarcasmo.

- Saori... – Julian começou a dizer ameaçador, mas Saori o cortou logo.

- O que você quer?

- Falar com você pessoalmente – Julian disse, calmamente. – Você pode voltar para casa? Estarei esperando – e sem aguardar a resposta da noiva desligou o telefone.

Saori ficou indignada por ele ter desligado o telefone na sua cara, ficou com vontade de jogar o aparelho longe, mas se controlou e guardou o celular.

- Desculpe-me – Saori pediu a Hyoga sem graça. – Você aí cheio de problemas e ainda tem que ficar ouvindo discussões minhas.

- Não tem problema – Hyoga disse, sorrindo. – Sabe, o Seiya falava muito de você. Quando você chegou naquela festa com o seu noivo achei que Seiya estivesse ficando louco e te confundindo com outra pessoa porque era uma pessoa totalmente diferente da que ele falava, mas agora me oferecendo sua ajuda e sendo tão gentil você realmente parece com a Saori que o Seiya tanto fala e que ele realmente gosta.

Saori ficou sem graça ao ouvir aquilo. Não sabia o que fazer. Por fim apenas sorriu e levantou-se.

- Espero realmente que consiga resolver seus problemas – disse se afastando.

Isso Hyoga achava difícil. Durante o curto tempo que estivera com Saori o rapaz até esquecera do seu problema. Como iria fazer para encarar Kamus dali em diante? Sua vontade era de gritar na cara dele que já sabia toda a verdade, mas chegou a conclusão de que era melhor esperar um pouco mais.

- Nossa! Onde foi que você se meteu? – Seiya exclamou, irritado quando Hyoga finalmente apareceu.

- Por aí, Seiya, por aí – Hyoga respondeu largando-se na cama.

- Nem faz essa cara de "não vou te contar nada"! – Seiya disse, aborrecido. – Você não é de sumir! Poxa, Hyoga, eu fiquei preocupado!

- Desculpa – Hyoga murmurou com um leve peso na consciência por ter preocupado o amigo. O mínimo que poderia fazer era contar o que havia acontecido. Foi até bom pois Hyoga pode contar todos os medos pelos quais estava e desabafar um pouco sobre a raiva que sentia.

- Eu não acredito que ele é seu pai – Seiya disse, boquiaberto. – Por isso ele sempre foi tão atencioso com você, se tornou seu amigo...

- E pensar que eu o admirava – Hyoga disse com raiva.

- O que você vai fazer agora? – Seiya perguntou, preocupado.

- Eu não sei – Hyoga deu um suspiro, cansado. – Preciso pensar.

- Acho melhor você falar com ele – Seiya disse, ponderado. – Deixar ele se explicar...

- Explicar o quê, Seiya? – Hyoga retrucou, furioso. – Eu não quero mais falar nele, está bem?

- Tudo bem, tudo bem – Seiya disse, dando os ombros. – Só estava querendo ajudar.

- Por falar em ajuda... – Hyoga começou a dizer, sorrindo. – Adivinha quem me ofereceu ajuda hoje cedo. Uma pista, você fala nela vinte e quatro horas por dia.

- A Saori? – Seiya exclamou levantando de um salto.

- Bingo! – Hyoga disse, rindo. – Eu acabei dormindo em um banco lá perto da praia, e ela apareceu. Juro que fiquei espantado quando ela perguntou se podia me ajudar.

- Ela perguntou o quê? – Seiya disse, incrédulo.

- Escuta, Seiya, lembra da Saori doce e prestativa que você sempre falou? Era ela! E além disso, o noivo dela ligou pra ela e eles brigaram, pelo menos ela estava muito irritada por ter que falar com ele, como naquele dia no refeitório.

- Onde você está querendo chegar?

- Oras, Seiya! A Saori está tendo que fingir!!!

- O quê? – Seiya que não estava entendendo nada ficou sem entender menos ainda. – Por que ela fingiria?

- Isso eu não sei – Hyoga deu os ombros. – Mas que quando ela está com você vira outra pessoa isso vira. Agora, eu vou dormir porque tive uma noite péssima...

Seiya ficou pensativo. Por que? Por que Saori fingiria que não queria saber dele? Deveria ser um motivo muito sério e que Seiya iria descobrir nem que precisasse enfrenta-la de frente novamente.

**_Olá !!! Tudo bem? Bom, estou esperando mais reviews e e-mails! Naum sejam timidos!!! Eu adoro ler reviews e e-mail, me divirto muito enquanto leio assim como eu imagino que vcs se divirtam enquanto estão lendo o capitulo Eu imagino que vocês vão ficar junto com o Seiya imaginando o que a Saori anda escondendo rs_**

**_pink usko_****** **_Moça, vc naum aparece no msn mais naum, né? Achou legal a história do Kamus ser pai do Hyoga? Eu naum acho que tenha nada haver esses fics que dizem que eles tinham um caso... E Marin e Seiya?????? Nem pensar!!! A Marin é do Aioria e o Seiya da Saori rs B-jos e vê se aparece!_**

**Mary Ogawara**: **_Minha amiguinha!!! Que bom que você gostou do capitulo passado. Eu estava com medo de não gostarem, mas deu tudo certo! E logo vc vai saber quem é a loirinha que anda rondando o Hyoga rs rs _**

**_Lana: Primeira vez que vc manda um review pra mim, né? Muito obrigada e espero que continue curtindo o fic _**

**_Katrinna highkick: Ficou muito engraçado o "teatrinho" no final do capitulo do fic do Eros!!!! Eu chorei, mas foi de tanto rir dessa vez ;p E que festa é essa do seu Kamus? Seu Hyoga? rs rs Vc é MUITO possessiva... Naum se preocupe que eu naum sou tão apaixonada assim pelo Kamus, vc sabe que meu cavaleiro é outro rs rs Bom, mas pelo menos o SEU Kamus vai participar mais da história de agora em diante._**

**_Dani Kamiya: Obrigada pelo review!!! Sempre que publico o capitulo fico na expectativa de receber o seu comentário. O festival naum esquentou tanto assim, mas a festa à fantasia vai esquentar e muito rs rs E que bom que a história do Hyoga ser filho do Kamus ter sido novidade pra vc tb _**

**_Jéssy: Vc vai ter que aumentar a meditação e esperar um pouquinho mais, Jéssy, só espero que naum se estresse que nem o Aioria e queria me matar depois rs rs Ah, e o Seiya naum sofreu tanto antes, mas no próximo..._**

_No próximo capitulo:_

_"Mas eu não tive culpa!", Saori pensou revoltada. "Por que quanto mais eu tento me afastar do Seiya mais próximo ele fica!!!", ela estava tão irritada que pegou uma pedra no chão e atirou longe. Pegou outra, virou-se e quando ia jogar viu Seiya._

_- Está me seguindo? - ela perguntou revoltada._

_- Está fugindo de mim? - Seiya retorquiu, calmamente._

_- Não tenho motivos para fugir de você! - Saori disse fazendo o movimento que iria sair dali, mas Seiya segurou._

_- Não é o que parece - Seiya disse, ponderado. - Me diz, Saori, por favor, por que você está agindo assim?_

_- Assim como? - Saori fez um gesto de impaciência. - Eu sempre fui assim! Você é que não percebeu!!! E quer me largar! - ela gritou, mas não adiantou. Estavam relativamente longe do salão, não iriam ouvi-la. Seiya a olhou ternamente, Saori tentou não se abalar, nem se deixar envolver, mas aquele olhar tinha algo de especial que fazia com que Saori involuntariamente ficasse mais calma. O rapaz a puxou para mais perto e a abraçou. Saori a principio tentou se soltar, mas Seiya era infinitamente mais forte. Ele a segurou pela cintura e a apertou mais contra o seu corpo._

__


	7. Exagerado

_Uma notinha rápida. Nesse capitulo eu tive um help básico da minha amiga Priscila (Katrinna Highkick). Ela escreve cenas de humor mil vezes melhor que eu e se ofereceu gentilmente para aumentar o mico da nossa odiada mosca morta nesse capitulo. Bom, vocês vão entender o que estou falando, o que a Pri escreveu está em **negrito **Bom divertimento. _

**Capitulo 07 - Exagerado**

– Festa a fantasia? - Saori exclamou, revirando os olhos. - Eu não vou!

– Eu não estou te consultando, Saori - Julian retrucou, irritado. - Estou dizendo que você vai!

– Eu não gosto de festas assim! - Saori disse no mesmo tom que o noivo.

– Estou pouco me importando se você gosta ou não - Julian praticamente gritou segurando Saori fortemente pelos pulsos. - Você está muito rebelde, Saori, não é a mesma desde que voltou para o Japão, estou cansado da sua teimosia! Você vai comigo a essa festa senão direi ao seu pai como sua adorável filha está se comportando! - ele largou a noiva de uma vez fazendo com que ela caísse no chão. Saori encarou Julian com raiva, mas logo abaixou a cabeça e murmurou um "eu irei". - Assim está melhor - Julian disse mais calmo. - Vamos, minha querida, não fique assim - acrescentou estendendo a mão para ajuda-la a levantar.

Saori totalmente a contra gosto aceitou a ajuda. Julian deu um leve beijo nos lábios dela e se afastou dizendo que precisava resolver algumas coisas. Quando ele já estava longe Saori passou a mão na boca com raiva como se tentasse limpa-la. Ela e Julian não se davam bem, Saori fazia de tudo para que ele terminasse com ela, mas não havia jeito e agora as coisas estavam piorando uma vez que ele já estava a agredindo.

"_É melhor aceitar esse casamento de uma vez e pronto!", _Saori pensou massageando o braço que machucara na queda. _"Seiya jamais faria isso... O que estou pensando! Seiya é passado... Mas que ele nunca faria isso não faria". _

– Saori! - Julian a chamou. Ela, por sua vez, fez uma careta tentando se controlar e foi ver o que o noivo queria.

Enquanto isso Seiya estava muito animado com a festa, corria de um lado para o outro do quarto tentando arrumar alguma fantasia.

– Preciso de algo BBB - Seiya exclamou revirando o guarda-roupa. - Bom, bonito e barato! Mas eu só tenho trapo!

– Vai de mendigo - Hyoga disse, rindo.

– ha ha Muitíssimo engraçado, Hyoga - Seiya resmungou, irritado. - Acho que vou ter que alugar alguma coisa...

– Por que você não vai falar com o Shun? A festa é dele, talvez tenha uma fantasia pra você! - Hyoga sugeriu revirando os olhos.

– Pela primeira vez na vida você deu uma idéia aproveitável, Hyoga! - Seiya exclamou, animado. Hyoga resmungou alguma coisa, aborrecido. - Hey, mas você não ia dormir?

– Mau fecho os olhos e imagem daquele cara aparece - Hyoga disse, com raiva.

– Você está muito estressado... Por que não vai à festa? Você pode se distrair um pouco, pelo menos já vai começar tentando arrumar uma fantasia - Seiya exclamou tentando animar o amigo.

– Não estou com animo pra festejar, Seiya - Hyoga disse, sorrindo, mas era um sorriso triste. Era nítido que Hyoga tentava fazer com que parecesse que aquilo tudo não estava o afetando, mas seu olhar o denunciava.

– Tudo bem - Seiya disse abrindo a porta do apartamento. - Você não gosta de festas mesmo, mas se você ficar se sentindo sozinho e quiser conversar é só me chamar. Eu vou até a república do Shun ver se ele tem alguma coisa pra mim - acrescentou fechando a porta.

Quando chegou no apartamento de Shun, Seiya se surpreendeu com a quantidade de pessoas que estavam lá e mais ainda com as várias fantasias que Shun havia conseguido.

– Você é popular mesmo, não é, Shun? - Seiya perguntou, sorrindo enquanto o rapaz se desdobrava em dez para tentar atender todos os amigos.

– A vantagem de fazer Jornalismo é conhecer mais da metade da universidade - Shun disse, despreocupado. - E não é uma questão de ser popular, é que eu praticamente já fiz uma entrevista ou teste com alguém.

– Ah, pelo menos você faz o que gosta, eu não tive muita opção, era medicina ou medicina - Seiya disse um pouco desanimado.

– Você não está gostando do curso? - Shun perguntou, curioso.

– Não é bem isso - Seiya disse, pensativo. - Eu apenas queria ter pensado um pouco mais antes de entrar aqui... Desde de pequeno minha mãe dizia que eu tinha que fazer medicina e eu acabei me acostumando com isso, mas eu fico pensando o que eu teria feito se eu tivesse tido a chance de escolher.

– Não é uma decisão lá muito fácil... - Shun disse, passando algumas fantasias para Seiya. - Ah, você pode escolher qualquer uma dessas, Seiya, acho que essas dão em você.

– Valeu, Shun - Seiya agradeceu e já começou a revirar as roupas procurando alguma que o agradasse. Se em casa Seiya não conseguira encontrar nada que o agradasse agora era o oposto tudo parecia ser bom.

– Quer ajuda, Seiya? - uma garota perguntou, sorridente, sentando ao lado de Seiya.

– Não preciso não, Minu - Seiya respondeu, simpático. - Posso me virar.

– Você vai ficar bem com qualquer uma dessas fantasias - Minu disse se aproximando um pouco mais. Seiya sabia do encanto que ela tinha por ele, já até ficara com a garota algumas vezes, mas nunca dera lá muitas esperanças, não era muito de ficar preso a uma garota só.

– É, mas minha fantasia vai ser uma surpresa! - Seiya deu uma indireta esperando que Minu se mancasse e saísse de lá, deu certo, pois além de sair ela ficou irritada com ele então não iria incomoda-lo tão cedo novamente. - Pronto, Shun! Vou usar essa aqui! - Seiya exclamou feliz depois de quase meia hora de indecisão.

– Vai ficar muito bom, Seiya - Shun disse estendendo uma sacola para que Seiya guardasse a roupa. - Hyoga já tem uma fantasia?

– Ele não vai - Seiya disse tentando pensar em uma desculpa rapidamente. - Você sabe como é, não gosta de festas.

– Se ele mudar de idéia diz que eu ainda tenho um monte de fantasias e posso emprestar - Shun disse, sorrindo. - Amanhã o Julian Solo e a noiva dele vão ter que ceder uma entrevista para o jornal da universidade.

– Você vai entrevista-los? - Seiya perguntou um pouco desanimado. Não gostava de lembrar que Julian era noivo de Saori, e que estariam juntos na festa.

– Vou tentar, mas aquele Solo é uma pessoa totalmente intragável! A noiva dele é muito simpática, não sei como agüenta aquele tipo! - Shun disse, contrariado. - Como está tarde! - Shun exclamou levantando de um salto. - Tenho um monte de coisas pra resolver! A festa é amanhã, no salão central da universidade, às 23:00 horas. Espero que se divirta, Seiya.

Seiya também esperava que se divertisse naquela festa, mas tinha um pressentimento de que naquela festa algo muito importante iria acontecer.

As horas se passaram rapidamente e logo a hora da tão esperada festa chegou. Saori estava no seu quarto terminando de se arrumar, tivera que alugar uma fantasia de ultima hora, mas pelo menos conseguira ir com a roupa que queria.

– Está pronta? - Julian perguntou batendo levemente na porta.

– Sim! - Saori exclamou terminando de prender os cabelos. - Como estou?

– Linda como sempre - Julian disse, sorrindo. - Uma perfeita dama da sociedade européia.

– Helena, Julian, eu estou fantasiada de Helena - Saori disse, irritada. - E Helena é espanhola, não européia!

– Eu sei, eu sei, a Helena do filme a Mascara do Zorro, você é apaixonada por aquele filme- Julian disse, revirando os olhos. - Está tão bonita quanto a Caterina Zeta-Jones.

– Também não precisa exagerar, Julian - Saori disse fazendo um gesto de impaciência.

Ela deu uma ultima olhada no espelho. Não era só por gostar do filme que iria de Helena, ela era uma mulher decidida, e Saori admirava isso. Além disso Julian iria de rei, e Saori cortou logo a idéia de ir de rainha, aquilo para ela era o cúmulo do egocentrismo. O vestido de Saori era de espanhola, vermelho e preto com um decote bem generoso e bem justo ao corpo. No cabelo ela usava uma flor também vermelha preso em um bonito coque.

Chegaram na festa chamaram muita atenção. Saori detestava aquilo. Julian desfilava com ela como se ela fosse um troféu, ou um brinquedo que acabara de ganhar.

– Boa Noite, Sr. Solo - Shun cumprimentou, sorrindo. - Como vai, senhorita?

– Muito bem - Saori sorriu. - Está muito bonita a sua festa.

– Que bom que gostou - Shun exclamou, feliz. - Vamos fazer um concurso para escolher o casal mais bonito da festa. Desejo a vocês boa sorte.

Saori sorriu e ficou olhando para Shun por algum tempo, ele estava fantasiado de anjo, bem a cara dele. Logo ela voltou sua atenção para a festa enquanto Julian começou a conversar com Shun sobre uma eleição do grêmio da universidade. Ela sabia que muitas pessoas olhavam para eles, por isso tinha que sorrir o tempo todo, e ser gentil, mas isso às vezes cansava, ser gentil com pessoas que não conhecia, que não tinha nenhuma afinidade (principalmente com os amigos de Julian), era extremamente cansativo. Fingir ser alguém que não era. Fingir que gostava de coisas que não gostava. Estava distraída entreouvindo uma parte da conversa de Julian e Shun quando viu um rapaz fantasiado de Zorro entrar no salão.

"_Nossa, mas que coincidência!", _pensou olhando para o rapaz que passava arrancando olhares apaixonados das jovens. Saori estranhou ao notar que o rapaz continuava vindo em sua direção. Ele usava um chapéu e uma mascara que impedia seu pronto reconhecimento, além disso, sua capa esvoaçava a medida que ele avançava.

– Não falei que ia ficar legal, Seiya? - Shun exclamou, cumprimentando o amigo.

– Eu não acredito! - Saori exclamou, indignada. - Vem aqui que eu quero ter um papinho sério com você, Sr. Ogawara! - acrescentou praticamente puxando Seiya pela capa para longe de Shun e Julian que ficaram sem entender nada.

– O que houve, Saori? - Seiya perguntou, confuso.

– Você sabia que eu iria vir de Helena por isso veio de Zorro! - Saori gritou, com raiva.

– Ah? - Seiya não estava entendendo nada, ficou sem entender menos ainda. - Essa fantasia foi o Shun que me emprestou, não sabia que você vinha de Helena... Aliais, você está muito linda, sabia? - disse um pouco aluado a analisando de cima a baixo.

– Você é um idiota! - Saori trovejou, mas não pode deixar de não corar com o elogio do rapaz.

– Oras, você pode muito bem ter descoberto que eu vinha de Zorro e acabou escolhendo vir de Helena - Seiya disse em um tom maroto. Saori se segurou para não dar um belo tabefe nele. - Foi só uma coincidência, não vê, Saori?

– Não! - Saori exclamou, revoltada.

– Por que essa irritação toda? - Seiya retrucou, confuso. - Só porque agora somos um casal?

– Não fale besteiras! - Saori gritou e voltou para perto de Julian que a recebeu fazendo um monte de perguntas e ela mal humorada lhe dissesse que não era nada.

Saori ficou aborrecida por muito tempo, tentava, mas não conseguia disfarçar seu aborrecimento e isso já estava começando a irritar Julian. Saori, no entanto, estava pouco se importando se o noivo estava gostando ou não de seu comportamento. Inconscientemente ela olhava para Seiya que estava sempre conversando com algum amigo, às vezes seus olhares se cruzavam, mas Saori tratava logo de virar o rosto.

"_Eu tento entender você, mas não consigo, Saori", _Seiya pensou, tristemente. Ficou a admirando de longe. Saori foi dançar com Shiriu, e pelo menos naquele momento parecia se divertir muito.

_**- Seiya... - ele ouviu alguém lhe chamar. Estranhou muito ao ver uma mosca gigante. Quem seria a criatura que se prestaria ao papel de ir de mosca a uma festa a fantasia? **_

_**Quando Seiya escutou que uma mulher chamava seu nome, não conseguira identificar prontamente um tom de "embriaguez" na voz da tal pessoa...**_

_**Ele virou-se rapidamente para poder ver quem era e tentou segurar o riso, mas não conseguiu quando Minu tirou a cabeça da fantasia.**_

_**- Minu? O que aconteceu? Você está... Bem? - Seiya perguntou, rindo. Era óbvio que a garota não estava nem um pouco bem, até a pessoa mais cega desse mundo podia perceber de longe que a garota cambaleava e parecia fazer um esforço muito grande para manter-se em pé, e fingir que estava tudo bem... Isso sem falar no bafo horrível de bebida que ela inalava...**_

_**- Seiya?... Hic - ela começou perguntando em meio a soluços num tom de riso - Você ta vendo aquela estrela no céu? - ela perguntou abraçando-o no ombro e apontando para o teto do salão, o que convenhamos, era o último lugar onde uma estrela nasceria...**_

_**- Estrela? - bom, finalmente Seiya "se tocou" que a garota estava bêbada... E levando em conta a experiência que tinha em relação a bebidas, podia "chutar" que a Minu tinha bebido uma boa dose de capeta... Mas ele sabe que louco, não se contraria, por isso, resolveu entrar no jogo dela - Sim, estou vendo uma estrela sim, Minu... O que é que tem?**_

_**Ela ria descompassada, como se fosse a coisa mais lógica do mundo, só Seiya que não percebia...**_

_**- Aquela estrela é a minha avó - ela disse devagar, como se quisesse escutar atentamente as próprias palavras...**_

_**- Que legal, Minu! - Seiya estava vendo que se ficasse mais um segundo ali ia começar a rachar o bico de tanto rir da cara da Mosca... **_

_**- Eu acho... - Minu começou falando se aproximando dele novamente - que eu bebi um pouquinho sabe? Hic... hic - ela disse rindo - tô vendo tudo rodando... rodando...rodando - Por falar em rodar, ela foi cambaleando, e quase caiu se não fosse por Seiya e mais uns cinco rapazes que estavam perto tê-la segurado - com muito dificuldade devido ao tamanho da fantasia - a tempo...**_

**_- Seiya... Hic... Por que será... Hic... que eu na tenho namorado? Será que é por que eu sou feia? (N.A: Possivelmente) será que eu sou gorda? - ela disse olhando para si mesma, mas depois se tocou que a fantasia de mosca estava a deixando meio fora de forma mesmo..._**

_**- Não Minu, você só é chata... - Seiya explicou calmamente**_

_**- Será que eu tenho a boca muito pequena? Será que são meus quadris? Será que é por que eu não tenho cintura? Será que é por que eu sou pobre...**_

_**- Não Minu... Você é chata - ele explicava mais calmamente ainda...**_

_**- Fala sério, Seiya, estar comigo aqui, agora... Tá muito chato?**_

_**- Mais do que você pensa - Seiya disse já exausto da embriaguez da garota.**_

_**- O quê você disse? - ela perguntou fazendo uma carinha de amargurada um tanto quanto falsa, somente para comovê-lo.**_

_**- Eu disse: "com licença" - ele já ia se retirar, mas a garota (chata) resolveu puxa-lo para perto...**_

_**- Você não pode ir... sem antes ouvir minha mu - sica... Hic - ela disse soluçando... Apesar de estar completamente tonta, ela parecia estar com uma energia incrível, mais que uma criança que acabou de entrar na pré-escola e quer se divertir com os novos amigos...**_

_**- Ai não, lá vem - ele disse sem esconder o seu "desentusiasmo" pelos dotes - até então desconhecidos - de Minu...**_

_**A garota, começou a cantar tão alto, que aconteceu aquela cena bem familiar... O DJ parou a música da festa e Minu começou a cantar bem alto sozinha:**_

"_**-Japonês tem 5 filhos: o primeiro - é carpinteiro; o segundo - é vagabundo; o terceiro - é maconheiro; o quarto - nasceu sem braço; o quinto - nasceu sem p..." (N.A: como eu me lembrei dessa paródia com o hino ainda é um mistério para mim)**_

_**- Opa, opa, já está bom - Seiya disse rindo muito e tapando a boca da garota com as mãos, e tirando-a do lugar que estavam... **_

_**Um pouco deprimida, em contraste com as reações agitadas de outrora, Minu começava a chorar, sentia-se a última pessoa da face da Terra (N.A: Tudo estaria bem se ela chorasse quieta, apenas para ela, mas não, imagina, ela fez questão de abrir o berreiro em alto e bom tom pra quem quisesse ouvir - e pra quem não quisesse também ...)**_

_**- Sabe Seiya... - ela disse soluçando - quando eu era pequena, minha mãe ria de mim... É, meu pai se perguntava "Onde foi que eu errei?"... Até meu cachorro olhava pra mim e balançava a cabeça...**_

_**- Minu, se você continuar bebendo assim, logo vai desmaiar aí no chão, e vão pensar que você é uma "MOSCA-MORTA"... ou uma mosca -QUASE- morta... **_

_**Seiya fazia um esforço fenomenal pra não rir... Mas antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, começou a tocar "Like a Virgin" da Madonna (N.A: Música nova, "lançamento" eu sei hahaha)**_

_**Minu, esquecendo a angústia de dois minutos atrás, começou a fazer uma espécie de "strip -tease às avessas" - parece esquisito, mas leia até o fim que você vai entender o porquê desse nome bonito...**_

_**Minu subiu numa das mesas e conseguiu a atenção de todos, assim como certamente queria... Mais uma vez, percebendo o quão crítica seria a cena que estavam prestes a presenciar, o DJ tirou o som, e a música para os ouvidos dos convidados, seria apenas a "belíssima voz da mosca" **_

"_**Like a virgin**_

_**Touch me for the very first time**_

_**Like a virgin**_

_**When your heart beats"**_

_**Enquanto cantava, a alegre mosquinha ia tentando -em vão - tirar a sua divina fantasia, mas o problema é que além da fantasia ser no mínimo enorme e ela não conseguir achar o zíper para poder desabotoar, ainda tinha o suor que escorria por todo o seu corpo... Talvez porque debaixo da fantasia estava quente, talvez pelo efeito do capeta, talvez as duas coisas...**_

_**O fato é que, um dos rapazes, resolveu ajudar a garota, e localizando o zíper atrás da sua fantasia, baixou-o, facilitando assim o trabalho da mosquinha... **_

_**-TIRA, TIRA, TIRA! -Todos os homens gritavam - os mais bêbados, claro, nenhum indivíduo em sã consciência ia querer ver a Minu sem roupa...**_

_**Quando terminou, Minu se deu conta de que estava usando a "lingerie de sua vovozinha" estupidamente enorme, sem contar que a expressão "depilação com cera quente" parecia não ter qualquer tipo de significado, nem ao menos constar no vocabulário dela... Qualquer pessoa que quisesse ver qualquer parte de sue corpo, teria que colocar um ventilador, para talvez conseguir ver algo mais quente (N.A: eeeeeeeeeca que nojo!)**_

_**-PÕE ,PÕE, PÕE (N.A: eu adorava essa propaganda) - Todos os homens, mesmo os mais bêbados, gritavam para que aquela cena de horror se acabasse logo...**_

_**Seiya riu muito, estava com o riso muito encubado, e depois dessa cena linda, não conseguiu mais controlar... Aproveitando que a garota estava tentando colocar a fantasia novamente, Seiya deu no pé, pra ficar bem longe dela...**_

O rapaz até sentiu uma pontinha de pena de Minu, mas se ela não queria se prestar a um papel ridículo daquele que não tivesse ido à festa ou que tivesse tentado arrumar outra fantasia.

A festa continuou animada. Seiya já havia ido a algumas festas de Shun, mas aquela realmente estava sendo a melhor de todas. Já passava da uma da manhã quando Shun pediu que a banda parasse de tocar. Sorridente como sempre foi recebido com aplausos.

– Finalmente a hora que todos esperavam - ele disse, simpático. - Nossa turma formou uma "equipe julgadora" para escolher asmelhores fantasias e o casal mais bonito da festa, devo dizer foi difícil escolher apenas dois pois todos estão muito bem. Bom, vou deixar de enrolarão! - ele pegou um envelope e ainda fazendo um suspense abriu. - A melhor fantasia é de um grande amigo nosso, estudante de Direito e que eu considero muito! Shiriu!

Shiriu sorriu e foi até o palco receber um prêmio que ninguém sabia ao certo o que era. O rapaz estava fantasiado de Aquiles e sua fantasia estava muito bem feita e fiel ao guerreiro.

Saori não agüentava mais aquilo. Apertava as mãos nervosa querendo que tudo aquilo acabasse logo de uma vez por todas e pudesse ir embora. Ela sentia que Seiya olhava e o olhar dele parecia queimar-lhe a face. Sem pensar virou e novamente seus olhares se cruzaram. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior tentando conter um suspiro, ele estava tão lindo... _"Pare de pensar besteiras, Saori Kido!"._

– Saori Kido e Seiya Ogawara! - Saori quase deu um pulo de susto ao ouvir seu nome ser anunciado por Shun. TUDO, menos ser escolhida rainha do baile com Seiya, pensou desesperada, mas não havia engano. Shun a chamou novamente e totalmente a contra gosto Saori foi até o palco. Seiya, ao contrário, abriu um lindo sorriso oferecendo seu braço a ela. Receberam uma faixa e coroa e Saori um lindo ramalhete de flores. De longe ela pode ver a cara de péssimos amigos de Julian.

Quando a "cerimônia" terminou Saori saiu do salão de fininho. O tempo não estava lá muito bom, nuvens carregadas denunciavam que logo uma chuva grossa iria cair. Saori não gostava de climas assim, gostava quando o céu estava estrelado, mas iria ficar só na vontade de ver as estrelas. Isso pelo menos a acalmaria um pouco. Ser escolhida junto com Seiya como casal mais bonito da festa! Julian iria matá-la no mínimo quando chegassem em casa.

"_Mas eu não tive culpa!", _Saori pensou revoltada. _"Por que quanto mais eu tento me afastar do Seiya mais próximo ele fica!", _ela estava tão irritada que pegou uma pedra no chão e atirou longe. Pegou outra, virou-se e quando ia jogar viu Seiya.

– Está me seguindo? - ela perguntou revoltada.

– Está fugindo de mim? - Seiya retorquiu, calmamente.

– Não tenho motivos para fugir de você! - Saori disse fazendo o movimento que iria sair dali, mas Seiya segurou.

– Não é o que parece - Seiya disse, ponderado. - Me diz, Saori, por favor, por que você está agindo assim?

Assim como? - Saori fez um gesto de impaciência. - Eu sempre fui assim! Você é que não percebeu! E quer me largar! - ela gritou, mas não adiantou. Estavam relativamente longe do salão, não iriam ouvi-la. Seiya a olhou ternamente, Saori tentou não se abalar, nem se deixar envolver, mas aquele olhar tinha algo de especial que fazia com que Saori involuntariamente ficasse mais calma. O rapaz a puxou para mais perto e a abraçou. Saori a principio tentou se soltar, mas Seiya era infinitamente mais forte. Ele a segurou pela cintura e a apertou mais contra o seu corpo.

– Dança comigo? - Seiya perguntou em um tom maroto já dando uns passos meio sem ritmo.

– Sem música? - Saori retrucou, revirando os olhos.

– Não seja por isso - Seiya disse, sorrindo.

Saori riu muito quando Seiya começou a cantar. Ele era muito desafinado, e isso fazia com que Saori risse mais ainda. Ela conhecia a música, mas mesmo assim tentou parar de rir para prestar atenção na letra, e quando percebeu do que falava ficou séria achando que aquilo não iria terminar bem.

Seiya não queria admitir, mas estava apaixonado. Por isso sofria tanto. Se sentisse apenas uma amizade não se abalaria tanto por Saori destrata-lo. Mas o que ele sentia era uma paixão, um amor incontrolável. Sabia que Saori só lhe dera motivos para odiá-la, mas aquele beijo no elevador ainda estava vivo na mente e no coração dele.

A música chamava-se exagerado. Quando Seiya chegou ao refrão Saori ficou um pouco aborrecida pensando no quanto a letra combinava com ele. "_Exagerado! Realmente é o que você é!",_ Saori pensou, emburrada. Mas sua irritação já não era tão grande, ela deu um suspiro e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele deixando que ele a conduzisse. Ele era exagerado, mas Saori estava gostando daquele exagero. Julian, nem de longe, fizera algo tão gentil e romântico, para ele Saori era um bibelô, mas para Seiya parecia ser diferente, ele parecia ficar feliz em vê-la feliz nem que pra isso precisasse fazer coisas absurdas.

Seiya parou de cantar de repente fazendo com que Saori levantasse a cabeça e o fitasse um pouco confusa. Ele passou a mão levemente pelo rosto dela que por sua vez apenas fechou os olhos sentindo aquele toque delicado. Sem pensar duas vezes Seiya a beijou, a principio um beijo delicado, doce, mas foi se transformado em um beijo avassalador, urgente.

Ele a apertou mais contra o peito como se quisesse se certificar que ela estava ali. Saori por sua vez já não tinha mais domínio sobre suas ações, passou as mãos em torno do pescoço dele o beijando com mais ardor e estremeceu ao sentir as mãos dele passeando ora por sua barriga ora por seus seios. Beijaram-se por minutos, mas que mais pareceram uma eternidade, até que Saori teve um leve lampejo de sanidade e reunindo todas as suas forças o empurrou.

– Você enlouqueceu? - ela gritou, ainda tentando recuperar o ar. - Quem você pensa que é pra me beijar assim?

– Achei que você estivesse gostando - Seiya disse com um sorriso maroto. Saori abriu a boca indignada.

– Você não é nem um pouco convencido, garoto - ela disse, irônica. - Você não tinha nenhum direito de me beijar, aliais, você não tinha nenhum direito de me puxar daquele jeito e me obrigar a dançar com você!

– Saori, não adianta ficar fazendo pose! - Seiya retrucou, aborrecido. - Hyoga me disse como você foi gentil com ele! Por que comigo, somente comigo, você age assim? Por que finge ser alguém que não é?

– Você está imaginando coisas, Seiya! - Saori exclamou, revirando os olhos, iria se afastar, mas Seiya segurou com força.

– Saori, eu gosto muito de você, não me trate assim, por favor - Seiya pediu em um tom suplicante. Saori não pode deixar de se emocionar com que ouvira, mas não podia dar esperanças a Seiya, era impossível!

– Esqueça-me - ela disse em um tom seco. - Eu amo meu noivo e vou me casar com ele, esses nossos encontros ocasionais não devem mais acontecer - acrescentou friamente. Seiya a olhou com os olhos cheios de dor e a largou rapidamente. Saori virou-se e se afastou sem olhar para trás.


	8. Ordens a cumprir

**Capitulo 08 - Ordem a cumprir **

Uma chuva fina começou a cair. Seiya sentia-se como se o mundo fosse desabar sobre sua cabeça. Como Saori pudera dizer uma coisa daquela? Depois de tudo o que dissera a ela? Sentou-se perto de uma árvore e ficou lá, atordoado, observando a chuva cair, pensando em como iria tirar aquela garota da sua cabeça.

Enquanto isso Saori corria para o carro. Lágrimas rolavam por sua bela face. Doía tanto ter que dizer a Seiya não gostava dele!!! Parou de correr e ajoelhou-se, suas pernas pareciam que não queriam mais se mover, haviam cedido devido seu nervosismo. Levou as mãos ao rosto chorando muito.

- Saori? - ouviu alguém exclamar, e estremeceu achando que fosse Julian. Levantou a cabeça, e ficou mais aliviada ao ver que era Shiriu. - O que houve? - perguntou assustado ao ver o estado da prima, ajoelhando-se diante dela.

- Ah, Shiriu - Saori exclamou, abraçando-o. - Eu fiz uma coisa horrível!

- Vem. Vamos sair dessa chuva - Shiriu disse, ajudando-a a levantar. Foram para o alojamento de Shiriu que não ficava muito longe de onde estava acontecendo a festa. - Agora me explica o que aconteceu, Saori - disse estendendo uma toalha para ela pode se secar.

- Eu falei umas coisas para o Seiya - ela disse em um fio de voz. - Eu não deveria ter sido tão grossa com ele.

- O que foi que você disse? - Shiriu perguntou, confuso. - Aliais, por que você anda tratando o Seiya tão mal?

- É melhor eu não te falar, Shiriu, o meu pai disse que... - Saori começou a dizer, nervosa, mas Shiriu logo a interrompeu.

- Eu não tenho medo do Kanon! - exclamou, irritado.

- Isso porque você não o conhece bem - Saori disse, tristemente. - De qualquer forma eu vou ter que me casar com o Julian e é melhor que o Seiya me odeie logo de uma vez.

- Como assim? - Shiriu exclamou, incrédulo. - Que história é essa de ter que casar com o Almofadinha idiota? Eu achei que você gostava dele. O seu pai também tem alguma haver com esse casamento? - Saori abaixou a cabeça e não disse uma palavra o que Shiriu entendeu que era um "sim". - Eu não acredito! Kanon é mais tirano do que eu imaginava!!!! Ele está te fazendo infeliz!

- Ele só quer o meu bem! - Saori disse na tentativa de defender o pai, mas no fundo também achava que as atitudes do pai a faziam sofrer. Shiriu continuou a falar mal de Kanon e o celular de Saori começou a tocar. Ela pegou o aparelho achando que seria Julian, mas ficou confusa ao ver que era uma ligação de casa.

_- Onde você está? - _a garota estremeceu ao ouvir uma voz grossa e autoritária falar.

- Pai? - exclamou, incrédula.

- Esse aí não morre tão cedo - Shiriu disse, contrariado.

- Quando o senhor chegou? - Saori perguntou, timidamente.

_- Venha para casa **agora**, Saori, estarei esperando - _o homem disse e desligou.

- Ai meu Deus - Saori exclamou, desesperada. - É hoje que ele me mata!Você pode chamar um táxi pra mim? Não quero voltar com Julian.

- Eu vou com você pra dizer umas poucas e boas pro Kanon aquele... - Shiriu começou a dizer, revoltado.

- Não! - Saori exclamou, exasperada. - Eu vou sozinha. Se eu chegar com você é capaz dele derrubar a casa. Por favor, Shiriu, eu vou tentar resolver isso - o rapaz ainda tentou argumentar, mas não teve jeito, Saori não o ouviu de jeito nenhum. Acabou chamando o táxi para a prima enquanto esperavam fez um chá para que ela se acalmasse um pouco.

- O que foi que você disse ao Seiya no fim das contas? - Shiriu perguntou, curioso.

- Que amo o Julian e vou me casar com ele - Saori disse um pouco mais calma.

- O Seiya deve ter ficado arrasado - Shiriu disse sentindo uma grande pena do amigo. - Você também deve estar sofrendo muito, minha prima.

- Nem imagina o quanto - Saori falou, tristemente. - Eu gosto daquele garoto, sempre gostei - ela continuaria falar, mas ouviram um carro buzinando. - É o táxi - Saori disse espiando pela janela.

- Se precisar conversar você sabe que pode voltar aqui - Shiriu disse dando um carinhoso abraço na menina. Saori deu um triste sorriso fazendo um aceno positivo.

Foi todo o caminho pensando no que falaria para o pai, mas estava com tanto medo que não conseguia nem inventar uma boa desculpa. Começou então a pedir para que ele não estivesse muito zangado e que fosse compreensivo, mas conhecendo o pai Saori sabia que isso era praticamente impossível.

Entrou em casa sem fazer barulho, estava um breu devido o horário. Saori queria tomar um banho antes de conversar com o pai, mas quando subia escadas viu um vulto em um das poltronas.

- Onde você estava? - Saori estremeceu e voltou a descer, acendeu a luz e encarou o pai que parecia estar muito aborrecido.

- Eu fui a uma festa com Julian... - Saori disse abaixando a cabeça.

- Disso eu sei - Kanon disse em um tom autoritário. - Eu quero saber onde você foi depois! - Saori se encolheu como se um chicote tivesse sido brandido contra ela.

- Eu fiquei conversando com Shiriu - Saori disse, de cabeça baixa.

- Eu não te proibi de falar com qualquer membro da família da sua mãe? - Kanon perguntou andando até filha que deu dois passos para trás.

- Proibiu, mas eu tenho saudade da minha mãe! - Saori exclamou, chorando. - Já que eu não posso falar com ela falei com Shiriu pra saber como ela está!

- Sua mãe nunca te deu a educação que você merece - Kanon disse em um tom seco. - Ela te deixava livre demais...

- Ela me dava amor, coisa que você nunca me deu - Saori disse, friamente. Kanon levou a mão e quase bateu no rosto da filha, mas parou olhando-a com certo receio.

- Não me faça levantar a mão contra você, Saori - Kanon disse abaixando a mão. - Você sabe que eu estou apenas fazendo o que é melhor pra você.

- Quer o que é mais conveniente para o senhor - Saori murmurou.

- Nada disso - Kanon disse tentando não se alterar. - Você sabe que não me resta muito tempo... Quero deixar seu futuro garantido - Saori olhou para o pai com uma expressão de culpa. Detestava quando ele falava essas coisas, fazia com ela se sentisse culpada apenas por seus pensamentos, pois gostava dele e não queria que nada de ruim acontecesse.

- Eu sei que tenho ordens a cumprir - Saori disse, tristemente.

- Não considere como ordens, filha - Kanon disse passando a mão pelo rosto da menina, limpando-lhe as lágrimas. - É um pedido que faço - Saori balançou a cabeça positivamente, deu um beijo no pai e subiu sem dizer mais nada.

_Olá! Me desculpem, mas estou sem tempo para responder os reviews, agradeço muito mesmo a quem deixou Desculpem tb pelo capitulo pequeno, meu pc teve um problema, eu perdi praticamente tudo que estava nele inclusive esse capitulo que estava pronto e bem maior, eu tive que reescrever e não saiu do mesmo jeito. Prometo que no próximo capitulo as coisas voltam ao normal_

_Beijos_

_Bianca Potter._


	9. Bancando os detetives

**Capitulo 09 - Bancando os detetives**

Saori entrou no quarto e largou-se na cama. Não queria casar com Julian, mas aquele casamento era do gosto do seu pai. Saori não queria desobedece-lo, não queria causar-lhe um sofrimento tão grande naquele momento.

A jovem levantou-se, foi até o armário jogando todas as roupas que havia dentro dele no chão e pegou uma foto que estava escondida lá dentro.

Era uma foto dela e de Seiya, eram apenas dois jovenzinhos na foto. Saori sentiu novas lágrimas virem aos seus olhos, e abraçou a foto pedindo para que tudo aquilo fosse apenas um sonho ruim, que seu pai logo chegaria para acorda-la dizendo que era hora de ir para a escola e que não tinha Julian nenhum querendo casar com ela. Mas Saori sabia que não era assim, que seu casamento com Julian era fato consumado e irremediável... Entre sonhos, lembranças e pedidos a jovem adormeceu, ainda abraçada a aquela foto que lhe trazia tantas boas recordações.

Na universidade uma cena semelhante acontecia. Seiya chegou ao alojamento arrasado pelo que Saori lhe dissera, ela o ignorara sem dó nem piedade. O rapaz queria apenas afundar na cama e dormir, esquecer que um dia conhecera Saori Kido... Ele não queria ama-la, não queria pensar nela, queria arranca-la de seus pensamentos, mas por mais que tentasse o sorriso de Saori e aqueles olhos azuis como o céu vinham a sua mente. Seiya só tinha razões para odiá-la, por todas as humilhações e palavras duras, mas o coração lhe pregara uma peça e nem ele sabia o por que a amava tanto.

- Seiya? - um Hyoga sonolento apareceu, ligou a luz e olhou para o amigo que estava encharcado, largado no sofá. - O que aconteceu?

- Nada - Seiya murmurou com os olhos fixos na parede.

- Como assim "nada", Seiya Ogawara? - Hyoga retrucou, erguendo a sobrancelha. - Tem alguma coisa muito errada...

- ME DEIXA EM PAZ, HYOGA! - Seiya gritou de repente fazendo com que o amigo desse um pulo pra trás. E logo saiu pisando duro para o seu quarto, batendo a porta com força e trancando a porta para não se incomodado novamente.

- As coisas aqui não vão nada bem - Hyoga resmungou desligando a luz e imaginando a resposta para o mau humor de Seiya.

Na manhã seguinte as coisas pouco haviam mudado. Hyoga levantou cedo e começou a preparar-se para ir para a aula, mas Seiya continuou trancado no quarto. Ainda hesitante Hyoga bateu na porta do quarto do amigo.

- Seiya? Você não vai pra aula? - perguntou e como não obteve resposta concluiu que Seiya ainda dormia. Achou melhor não incomoda-lo mais, até mesmo porque não queria receber um grito como o da noite anterior.

No caminho para sua sala Hyoga viu Saori. Ela estava com uma cara quase tão triste quanto a de Seiya, e uma amiga conversava com ela, parecia tentar anima-la. Hyoga iria até lá falar com ela quando sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro. Virou achando que fosse Seiya que havia resolvido segui-lo, mas não era ele. Hyoga fechou sua expressão ao ver que era Kamus.

Ainda não havia falado com o "professor" desde que soubera da verdade e não sabia como iria reagir a presença dele. Mas diante daquele homem Hyoga sentia um ódio incontrolável, sua vontade era de ir embora e deixar Kamus falando sozinho, mas isso poderia deixar o professor de sobre aviso.

- Como vai, Hyoga? - Kamus perguntou, jovialmente.

- Bem - Hyoga respondeu tentando parecer casual, mas seu tom soou um pouco frio.

- Não é o que parece - Kamus disse erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Os exames finais estão se aproximando e estou um pouco nervoso - Hyoga disse, fazendo um gesto de impaciência.

- Ah, você não tem com que se preocupar - Kamus sorriu. - É um ótimo aluno. Tenho certeza de que seus pais ficariam orgulhosos de você.

Hyoga considerou aquela frase como uma provocação. Fechou as mãos tentando se controlar, mas era praticamente impossível.

- Acho que o _meu pai _ficaria decepcionado ao ver que não adiantou me abandonar, eu não morri como ele queria, e ele veria que minha mãe me criou muito bem sozinha - Hyoga disse em um tom seco e se afastou antes que Kamus tivesse tempo de falar alguma coisa.

Kamus, por sua fez, ficou completamente atônito diante da reação do garoto. Nunca Hyoga havia sido tão "rebelde" com ele antes, nem havia falado do pai com tanta raiva...

Hyoga largou-se no banco ao lado de Saori. A garota o mirou por alguns instantes como se tentasse lembrar de onde o conhecia.

- Ah, você é o Hyoga! - ela exclamou quando lembrou. - Ainda não conseguiu resolver os seus problemas?

- Imagina... Estão cada vez maiores... - Hyoga resmungou, aborrecido.

- Os meus também estão se complicando cada vez mais - Saori disse, tristemente.

Hyoga virou-se para fitá-la, um pouco curioso para saber quais seriam esses problemas e se tinha haver com Seiya, mas antes que tivesse cara de pau suficiente para perguntar, a amiga de Saori falou:

- Vamos, Saori, não fique com essa cara de enterro - a menina disse tentando animar a amiga. Hyoga viu que era a mesma menina que andava o olhando na festa e no festival. Ela corou um pouco quando percebeu que Hyoga a analisava.

- Com que cara quer que eu fique, Fleur? - Saori exclamou, revirando os olhos.

- Não vai ser tão ruim assim casar com o Julian - Fleur disse, ponderada. - Ele é um _gentlemen. _

- É o que você pensa - Saori murmurou bem baixinho, mas Hyoga assim mesmo ouviu. - Se você o acha tão maravilhoso por que não casa com ele?

_- _Ah? Que idéia, Saori! - Fleur exclamou olhando de esgueira para Hyoga e ficando escarlate.

- Tudo bem, eu sei que vou casar com Julian, isso já estava certo, mas meu pai quer que adiantemos a data - Saori disse, exasperada. - Eu queria terminar meus estudos antes de casar!

- E ele quer que vocês marquem pra quando? - Fleur perguntou franzindo a testa.

- Mês que vem - Saori disse sem animo algum.

- Já? - Fleur exclamou sentindo o queixo cair. - Eu tenho certeza de que o seu pai é maluco! Como ele quer que você organize um casamento em UM MÊS? Têm o vestido, o buffet, os convites...

- Eu não me preocupo por causa disso - Saori disse, zangada. - O problema é que o meu pai... - Saori parou de falar ao ver o carro de Julian chegando. Ela ficou muito quieta observando o noivo se aproximar e rezando para que ele não armasse uma cena, mas suas preces não foram atendidas.

- Vamos, eu tenho que ter uma conversa _muito séria _com você - Julian disse entre os dentes puxando a jovem com força.

- Julian, você está me machucando! - Saori sussurrou tentando se soltar.

- Ou você fica quieta ou vai doer muito mais! - Julian disse em um tom ameaçador. Saori se encolheu e deixou que Julian a arrastasse até o carro.

- Isso tudo está muito estranho - Hyoga falou, pensativo. - Esse cara é muito grosso.

- Eu nunca o tinha visto com tanta raiva antes - Fleur disse sentindo uma enorme pena da amiga. - Normalmente Julian é gentil.

- Não me refiro apenas a isso - Hyoga disse olhando para Fleur que sentou ao lado dele sem entender onde ele queria realmente chegar. - O pai dela. Ela iria falar alguma coisa sobre ele. Seja lá qual for o motivo pra esse casamento o pai dela tem muita coisa haver.

- Você acha?

- Pelo jeito que ela falou tudo indica que sim - Hyoga disse dando os ombros. - Eu tenho que descobrir isso porque meu melhor amigo está sofrendo muito por causa dela.

- O Seiya? - Fleur perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Como você sabe? - Hyoga perguntou, confuso.

- Ontem na festa eu vi os dois nos jardins, estavam no maior love, sabe? Mas, eles brigaram um pouco depois - Fleur fez um gesto de impaciência. - E a Saori já falou dele várias vezes, ela é sempre muito carinhosa quando fala dele.

- Está aí uma coisa bem difícil de acreditar - Hyoga falou, surpreso.

- Talvez o primo dela, o Shiriu, esteja sabendo de alguma coisa - Fleur exclamou, animada. - Por que não vamos perguntar a ele?

- Ok, não custa nada, não é? - Hyoga falou, sorrindo. - Depois da aula nós nos encontramos aqui e vamos procura-lo, está bem?

- Claro! - Fleur disse, sorrindo. - Vai ser muito divertido bancar a detetive! Sem falar que vamos poder ajudar a Saori e o seu amigo.

- Só espero que dê certo mesmo - Hyoga murmurou, preocupado. E foi para a sua aula ainda com pensando no que Saori falara mais cedo.

_Oi pessoas!!! Tudo bem? Mil perdões pela demora, mas eu estava ocupada com a minha fic em dupla com a Pri, aliais, quem ainda não leu, dê um uma passadinha lá, o nome da fic é "No submundo do crime", e leiam também as fanfics das outras Seiya's Angels, Anjos caídos da Pri e Mary e O casamento da minha melhor amiga da Luka, eu garanto que vocês vão gostar!!! Eu vou ser mais rápida agora porque só estou escrevendo uma fic em dupla que ainda nem está sendo publicada, então é mais fácil e bem mais rápido para escrever essa fic. Então, quem se habilita a descobrir o que o Kanon está escondendo? Por que a Saori tem que casar com o Julian?_

_Beijinhos_

_Da Angel faladeira_

_Bianca Potter_


	10. Revelações 1° parte

_**Capitulo 10 - Revelações - (1° parte)**_

_Shiriu fechou o livro que lia suavemente e deu um suspiro de cansado. O livro era bom, ler sobre como Robert Langdon desvendar o Código da Vinci era muito interessante, mas por melhor que o livro fosse não conseguia prender a atenção do chinês por completo uma vez que enigma que envolvia sua prima não lhe saia da mente._

_O rapaz tentava entender o motivo pelo Saori obedecia ao pai cegamente. Tudo bem, era lógico que Saori procurasse agrada-lo, mas casar com um almofadinha como Julian e acabar com sua vida era demais! _

_- Shiriu... - o rapaz sobressaltou-se ao sentir alguém tocar levemente seu em seu ombro. - Estava bem distante, não é?_

_- Um pouco, Hyoga - Shiriu disse esboçando um sorriso enquanto o rapaz e Fleur ocupavam os lugares a sua frente. Era hora do almoço e o refeitório estava apinhado. - Aconteceu alguma coisa com vocês? Parecem estar preocupados... Aliais, Fleur, onde está a Saori? - o moreno acrescentou olhando para os lados em busca da prima, sabia que Fleur e Saori eram praticamente inseparáveis. _

_- Então, o problema é com ela, Shiriu - Fleur disse já desatando a falar sobre o que acontecera mais cedo._

_- O Julian fez isso com ela? - Shiriu perguntou visivelmente irritado, os olhos estreitos e uma expressão fechada._

_- Foi! Ele a arrastou com tudo para dentro do carro! - Fleur exclamou com indignação. - E até agora ela não deu noticias. Estou preocupada._

_- Eu vou até a casa dela! Alguém tem que falar com o idiota do Kanon! - Shiriu falou pondo-se de pé. - O Julian não pode ficar machucando a Saori assim!_

_- Espera um minuto, Shiriu - Hyoga falou com a paciência de sempre. - Se você chegar lá assim vai piorar as coisas. Você tem que tentar descobrir algo é com a mãe da Saori._

_- Com a tia Sati? - Shiriu falou tornando a se sentar, sem entender bem onde Hyoga queria chegar. - A Saori está proibida de falar com ela também. Duvido muito que ela saiba de algo que possa nos ajudar._

_- Nenhuma mãe aceita deixar a filha assim - Fleur ponderou._

_- Exatamente. Kanon deve ter dado alguma razão para que a senhora Sati o deixasse levar a Saori e possivelmente é pela mesma razão que Saori obedece ao pai sem titubear - Hyoga explicou._

_- É, faz sentido - Shiriu murmurou, pensativo. - Não custa nada tentar. Já faz algum tempo que eu não vou a casa da tia Sati mesmo._

_- Eu vou falar com Seiya - Hyoga disse e logo revirou os olhos. - Ele está na maior depressão do mundo._

_- Tudo isso é por culpa do Kanon! - Shiriu exclamou após dar um soco seco na mesa, vários alunos ao redor viraram para ver o que acontecia. - Eu aposto que ele está falindo e quer reerguer as empresas casando a Saori com o almofadinha._

_- Você acha que ele seria capaz? - Fleur perguntou, assustada. - Digo, assim ele estaria vendendo a filha._

_- Dele eu espero qualquer coisa - Shiriu disse com raiva._

_- Não adianta especular - Hyoga disse fazendo um gesto de impaciência. - E o Seiya está daquele jeito por suas próprias ações. Ele acha que assim vai fazer a Saori gostar dele._

_- Mas a Saori gosta dele, Hyoga - Fleur disse um pouco incerta de que poderia falar aquilo. - Ela não disse isso com todas as palavras, mas ações dela... Bom, eu vou ligar pra ela pra saber se ela já está bem._

_Cada um seguiu seu caminho. Hyoga entrou no alojamento esperando encontrar Seiya largado no sofá, "passeando" pelos canais da TV e com uma garrafa de sakê em uma das mãos, mas a sala estava deserta. O loiro estranhou. Não era do feitio dele passar o dia trancado no quarto, até mesmo por maior que fosse a depressão que ele tivesse._

_Sem pensar duas vezes o rapaz pegou a chave reserva do quarto e foi ver a quantas andava a "fossa" de Seiya. Qual não foi a surpresa de Hyoga ao entrar e ver que o amigo dormia, ainda com a fantasia que usara na noite anterior._

_- Seiya, seu maluco! - Hyoga exclamou se aproximando. Seiya tremia e delirava chamando claramente o nome de Saori. Claro que havia de pegar um resfriado! Ficando na chuva aquele tempo todo e permanecendo com a roupa encharcada._

_Hyoga não sabia bem o que fazer. Foi para a sala pensando em chamar um dos professores ou um médico já que Seiya poderia ficar até mesmo com uma pneumonia. Mas antes que tivesse tempo de decidir seu celular começou a tocar._

_- Fleur? - ele atendeu estranhando que a garota ligasse tão rápido. _

_- Falei com a Saori... Ela disse que o Julian ficou furioso porque ela sumiu ontem e colocou dois seguranças para a seguirem._

_- Era só o que faltava... - Hyoga resmungou, irritado. - E o Seiya resolveu ficar doente de vez! Está ardendo de febre e chamando por ela!_

_- Escuta, eu vou ajudar a Saori a escapar dos armários e a levo até aí - Fleur disse e por algum motivo que Hyoga não sabia qual ela parecia animada. - Com a Saori como enfermeira ele melhora rapidinho._

_- Se você acha... - Hyoga falou colocando pouca fé de que conseguiriam despistar os guarda-costas. - Vou esperar Shiriu ligar. Tomará que ele tenha dito mais sorte que nós. _

_Hyoga arrumou um remédio para febre e fez Seiya tomar. Seria melhor esperar Shiriu aparecer para resolver o que fazer. O rapaz estudava um pouco quando começaram a bater na porta. Ele foi atender achando que poderia ser Shiriu, mas sua expressão mudou radicalmente quando ele viu Kamus._

_- O que quer aqui? - o loiro perguntou, friamente, sem conseguir esconder sua irritação. _

_- Hyoga, há algum tempo estou notando que você anda distante - Kamus disse entrando mesmo sem convite no alojamento. - Por que não foi a aula hoje?_

_- O que é? Vaio me dar uma lição de moral por que eu faltei? - Hyoga perguntou rebelde assustando o "professor". Hyoga estava tão preocupado com os problemas de Seiya que acabara esquecendo os próprios. E teria sido bem melhor que Kamus não tivesse aparecido para lembrar o garoto do que acontecia!_

_- Não. Estou aqui para conversarmos - Kamus disse, pacientemente. - Mais cedo eu notei que você estava tentando evitar conversar comigo. Eu quero, ou melhor, eu exijo saber o que está acontecendo!_

_- Com que autoridade você exige alguma coisa de mim? - Hyoga provocou, cruzando os braços e emitindo um som de desagrado. - Como professor você não pode fazer nenhuma exigência!_

_- Hyoga, eu te considero como a um filho - Kamus disse colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Hyoga. O rapaz simplesmente não conseguia crer no que ouvia. Não entendia como Kamus podia ser tão cínico!- Confie em mim._

_- Por que eu confiaria? - Hyoga gritou. Não estava mais agüentando tudo aquilo. Estava sentindo-se sufocado, com vontade de gritar aos quatros ventos que já sabia da verdade, e mesmo sabendo que aquele não era o momento nem o local para discussão resolveu enfrentar de uma vez o professor, para que assim não tivesse mais que agüentar as falsas demonstrações de afeto de Kamus. - Por que eu confiaria em alguém que mente para mim 24 horas? Que se faz de amigo? Que abandonou a minha grávida? - a ultima pergunta saiu em um murmúrio. – Por que eu confiaria, Kamus? Ou deveria dizer, **pai?** _

_O rapaz observou com certa satisfação Kamus tirar a mão de seu ombro, enquanto seus olhos estavam arregalados e a boca entreaberta numa expressão inconfundível de perplexidade. Hyoga sabia que ele tentaria se defender, mas nada do que dissesse o faria mudar de idéia. Hyoga não estava disposto a perdoar. _

_**Oi! Bianca correndo pra trás da mesa Eu sei, demorei demais para atualizar... Mas, foram só dois meses... Tá, eu sei foi demais e o capitulo foi muito curto para o tempo que eu demorei... Mas, eu ando com um bloqueio daqueles! Esse capitulo foi um divisor de águas, as coisas na história vão andar do capitulo 11 em diante, eu prometo (Tá ouvindo, Dona Mary! Isso serve pra senhora tb!). Tb não vou demorar muito mais pra terminar pq estou louca pra terminar e partir para outra fic que tenho em mente. **_

_**Até o próximo capitulo (que prometo não demorar tanto)**_

_**Bianca Potter**_


	11. Revelações 2° parte Se é pra mentir

**Capitulo 11 – Se é pra mentir...**

Kamus parecia não conseguir formular uma resposta tamanha era sua surpresa. Em parte Hyoga ficava feliz por isso, conseguira o silêncio que queria, mas por outro lado, era um tanto preocupante aquele comportamento do professor, certamente quando ele começasse a se defender não parasse mais.

– Como... Como você soube? – Kamus perguntou com a voz fraca, como se o baque daquela revelação o tivesse feito ficar completamente sem forças. – Desde de quando...?

– Desde o festival – Hyoga respondeu, friamente. – Ouvi sua conversa com Aioria.

– E por que se calou? – Kamus perguntou, exasperado.

– Eu queria ver até quando você iria mentir pra mim – Hyoga disse, sério, não se deixando abalar nem um pouco pelo tom e expressão de desespero do outro. Ainda era pouco por tudo que Natassia sofrera. Na opinião de Hyoga Kamus merecia o dobro de angustias! – Mas eu não agüentei esperar, aliais, acho que se eu não tivesse falado nada você nunca me contaria a verdade.

– Claro que eu iria falar, Hyoga! – Kamus exclamou fazendo o movimento de que iria se aproximar do rapaz, mas Hyoga se esquivou. – Eu temia que você tivesse esse tipo de reação.

– Você nunca deveria ter se aproximado de mim! – Hyoga praticamente gritou. Não era de seu feitio fazer aquele tipo de coisa, mas desde que soubera a verdade estava com tanta raiva que só o que desejava naquele momento era dizer tudo que estava guardando. – Você abandonou a minha mãe, ela foi expulsa de casa, ela enlouqueceu por sua culpa!

– Não é bem assim, Hyoga! – Kamus apressou-se em dizer. – Eu também sofri muito por ter que deixar a sua mãe!

– Você teve uma boa razão para ter a abandonado? – Hyoga perguntou em um tom de desafio e Kamus se calou. – O seu silêncio é a melhor resposta! – o rapaz disse com ironia.

– Acho que é melhor deixar você se acalmar – Kamus falou, sério. – No estado em que você está não podemos nem iniciar uma conversa civilizada.

Hyoga não respondeu. Simplesmente cruzou os braços esperando que Kamus se retirasse e foi isso que o professor fez. Hyoga largou-se no sofá esperando que o teto desabasse sobre a sua cabeça, sim, porque só faltava isso acontecer. Por que as coisas tinham que ser tão complicadas? Estava tudo bem antes de saber a verdade sobre o seu pai! Além disso, realmente considerava Kamus, era como um amigo que Hyoga sabia que poderia recorrer a qualquer momento, mas agora... O único amigo com quem poderia conversar era Seiya, mas ele também tinha seus próprios problemas. Hyoga sentia-se mais sozinho que nunca.

O rapaz não soube dizer quanto tempo ficou lá, largado naquele sofá e nem em quantas coisas pensara durante aquele período. Só retornou a realidade quando começaram a bater na porta. Sem animo nenhum Hyoga foi atender rezando para que não fosse Kamus novamente.

– Oi Hyoga! – Fleur exclamou, animada, mas logo desfez o sorriso que tinha ao ver a expressão triste do rapaz. – O que houve? – perguntou, assustada.

– Outra hora eu conto – Hyoga disse deixando que ela passasse e só então percebeu que havia outra pessoa com ela. – Saori? Como conseguiu escapar dos guarda-costas?

– Até as portas da casa são mais inteligentes que aqueles dois – Saori disse fazendo um gesto de impaciência. – Onde o Seiya está?

– No quarto no final do corredor...

Saori agradeceu e entrou. Quando Fleur lhe ligara dizendo que Seiya estava doente por sua causa Saori sentira seu coração comprimir dentro do peito. Sua intenção era apenas afasta-lo, pois assim não o faria sofrer e também sofreria, mas Seiya realmente se abalara com a rejeição dela.

A jovem entrou no quarto onde o rapaz dormia profundamente. Aproximou-se com cautela. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama colocando sua mão sobre a testa dele, que ainda estava muito quente. Seiya tremia e murmurava coisas que ela não conseguia entender. Sem saber bem o que fazer Saori pegou um cobertor e colocou sobre o rapaz, mas não parecia adiantar.

– Eu vou ficar aqui com você – Saori murmurou docemente tirando algumas mexas do rosto dele. – Até você ficar bem.

Seiya sentia a cabeça latejar. Seu corpo inteiro reclamava de dor, mas ele não se importava. Nada importava naquele momento.

"_Esqueça-me... Eu amo meu noivo e vou me casar com ele, esses nossos encontros ocasionais não devem mais acontecer!", _o tom frio e penetrante de Saori ecoava em seus ouvidos. Era tão ruim! O que ele fizera de errado para que ela o desprezasse assim? Ou seria melhor perguntar, o que ela fizera para merecer o seu amor?

– Saori? Fleur está começando a ficar nervosa – Seiya ouviu a voz de Hyoga exclamar. Saori? Só poderia ser um sonho. Ainda estava dormindo!

– Ele ainda não acordou – Saori disse um pouco nervosa. Seiya sentiu vontade de abrir os olhos para ver se Saori estava lá mesmo, ou se era apenas alucinação da sua cabeça, mas alguma coisa lhe dizia para permanecer quieto. Ouviu passos próximos e logo depois sentiu uma mãozinha macia sobre sua testa. – A febre abaixou, mas ainda não passou por completo.

– O problema é que já está tarde – Hyoga retorquiu, preocupado. – Daqui a pouco os guarda-costas vão perceber que você não está na sua casa.

– É, eu sei – Saori murmurou pensativa. – Mas eu não queria ir e deixa-lo assim, afinal, a culpa é minha.

– Nem tanto, Saori – Hyoga disse fazendo um gesto de impaciência. – Seiya é um teimoso de marca maior. Ele vai ficar feliz quando souber que você veio cuidar dele...

– Não conte a ele! – Saori exclamou, exasperada.

– Por que? – Hyoga retorquiu confuso.

– Eu não quero que ele volte a ter esperanças, Hyoga – Saori disse, tristemente, virando-se para o rapaz novamente e passando a mão lentamente pelo seu rosto. Algumas lágrimas teimosas insistiam em cair dos belos olhos da jovem. – É melhor que ele pense que eu sou uma "riquinha" fútil e metida. Meu casamento com Julian é fato consumado, nada do que o Seiya ficar ou disser vai me fazer desistir.

– Eu sinceramente não consigo te entender – Hyoga disse girando os olhos.

"_Somos dois então",_ Seiya pensou precisando reunir todas as suas forças para não levantar e fazer ele mesmo as perguntas a Saori.

– Você é uma boa pessoa, é nítida a sua intenção de não querer fazer o Seiya sofrer, mas suas atitudes... – Hyoga observou Saori ir até a cômoda onde estava sua bolsa, a menina a pegou e ficou com um olhar perdido, e uma expressão pensativa. – Você está grávida? Sim, porque esta é a única explicação que consigo encontrar para que você precise tanto se casar com o Julian.

– Acho até que não seria de todo ruim se estivesse esperando um bebê – Saori sorriu, tristemente. – Mas não é isso não.

– Então tem haver com o seu pai? – Hyoga perguntou, interessado. Saori abaixou a cabeça pensando no que responder, mas para Hyoga aquele silêncio foi mais que o suficiente. – Eu queria conhecer o seu pai! Queria muito ver como é o sujeito que tem coragem de fazer a filha infeliz!

– Não é isso! – Saori exclamou, desesperada. Depois voltou a fitar o chão arrependida do que falara.

– Eu sei que nós não nos conhecemos muito bem, mas eu queria que você confiasse em mim e me contasse o que está acontecendo – Hyoga falou calmamente puxando uma cadeira e dizendo a ela que sentasse. – Eu também tenho problemas com o meu pai, que aliais, eu nem sabia que estava vivo.

Saori iria pedir para que Hyoga contasse o que acontecera, mas não foi necessário, pois o rapaz foi logo contando toda a história de Kamus e Natassia.

– Eu só conheço o Kamus de vista – Saori comentou, pensativa assim que Hyoga parou de falar. – Ele parece ser um homem integro.

– Se fosse não teria mentido para mim durante todo esse tempo – Hyoga falou com raiva.

– Hyoga, você tem que parar de julgá-lo sem dar a ele a chance de se explicar – Saori disse, ponderada. – Quando você chegou aqui ele já trabalhava como professor. Imagine a surpresa dele ao saber que você era o filho que ele nem chegara a conhecer? O mais lógico é que ele tentasse se aproximar lentamente...

– Não adianta, Saori! – Hyoga exclamou, impaciente. – O que ele fez não tem perdão!

– Não fale assim – Saori murmurou quase sem voz. – Você não sabe o dia de amanhã;

– O quê?

– Você não sabe o que o futuro reserva para ele, pode acontecer algo e você se arrependerá profundamente por não tê-lo escutado – Saori respirou profundamente antes de prosseguir. – A razão pela qual obedeço cegamente o meu pai, a ponto de sacrificar a minha própria felicidade, é porque ele... Ele está morrendo – a jovem sussurrou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Ele tem um tipo raro de câncer, há anos atrás quando foi diagnosticada a doença ele foi até Kyoto me buscar para que assim o tratamento fosse menos doloroso, às vezes ele parecia melhorar, mas a doença é traiçoeira. Já sem esperanças meu pai arranjou meu casamento com Julian, ele não quer me deixar sozinha e como eu quero que ele vá tranqüilo aceito tudo de bom grado.

– Mas isso é absurdo! – Hyoga exclamou, boquiaberto. – Você não ficará sozinha! Terá sua mãe e o Seiya!

– Nenhum dos dois poderá me dar a vida com a qual estou acostumada – Saori disse balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Se eu não casar com o Julian meu pai irá me deserdar. Eu sei que isso pode até parecer egoísta a principio, mas outra grande preocupação do meu pai é o futuro das empresas, eu vou lidera-las com a morte dele, e para isso preciso continuar em Tókio e terminar a universidade. Não posso voltar para Kyoto.

– O seu pai não está falindo ou algo do tipo? – Hyoga perguntou, desconfiado.

– Não. As empresas nunca prosperaram como agora – Saori disse achando estranha àquela pergunta. –Hyoga, isto ficará só entre nós, Seiya não pode saber de jeito nenhum, aliais, ninguém pode. O meu casamento com Julian será daqui a menos de um mês, e não vou fazer nada que possa desapontar o meu pai.

– Mas, Saori... – Hyoga começou a dizer, mas nesse momento Fleur entrou no quarto.

– Pelo amor de Deus! Se aqueles armários descobrirem que você não está em casa... – a loirinha exclamou desesperada puxando a amiga com você pelo braço.

– Tudo bem – Saori disse se deixando levar. Hyoga as levou até a porta e voltou para o quarto pensando no que Saori falara, pensando se deveria ou não contar a Seiya o que ouvira, mas qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver Seiya acordado e aparentemente bem.

– Que horas você acordou? – Hyoga perguntou, estupefato.

– Ouvi tudo – Seiya disse com simplicidade. – E sinceramente, não acho que Kanon esteja doente.

– O quê? – Hyoga retrucou, incrédulo. – Eu acho que a febre ainda está te fazendo delirar! Como ele iria fingir uma doença?

– Dele eu espero tudo! – Seiya exclamou com raiva. – Ele está enganando a Saori!

– Isso é loucura! – Hyoga disse com convicção. – Você está procurando uma razão para fazer a Saori desistir do casamento!

– "Se irá mentir conte uma grande mentira!" – Seiya retorquiu no mesmo tom. – Ele está mentindo! E eu vou provar isso!

Hyoga girou os olhos murmurando um "enlouqueceu de vez", mas Seiya não se importava. Saori não o odiava, e o melhor não amava Julian! Estava preocupada com ele! Ainda havia esperanças para ele, e era com essas esperanças que Seiya iria lutar.

**Olá! Mais um capitulo não muito grande. Minha inspiração ainda está perdida por aí... Se alguém a vir, por favor, me avise que irei traze-la de volta nem que seja a força! rs ** **Mas eu acho apesar de curto o capitulo foi revelador. Será que o Seiya tem razão? E será que ele vai conseguir fazer a Saori desistir do casamento? Difícil, muito difícil... Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e até o próximo.**

**Beijinhos**

**Bianca Potter**


	12. Adoravelmente irritante

**Capitulo 12 – Adoravelmente irritante**

Nos dias seguintes Seiya tentou a todo custo se aproximar de Saori, mas isso era uma missão praticamente impossível visto que o guarda-costa contratado por Julian não a deixava sozinha nem um minuto sequer.

– Assim fica difícil! – Seiya exclamou irado. – Ainda vou partir a cara daquela segurança!

– Você está brincando, não é? – Hyoga perguntou girando os olhos. – Você já se deu conta de que ele é duas vezes maior que você?

– Ele é grande, mas não é dois. Eu sou pequeno, mas não sou metade – Seiya resmungou afundando na cadeira.

Olhou para onde Saori almoçava em companhia de Fleur e Shiriu. A garota esforçava-se para parecer feliz, mas era nítido que a cada dia em que a data do casamento se aproximava ela ficava mais triste e sem vida.

– Você já falou com Kamus? – Seiya perguntou tentando afastar, nem que por um minuto, seus pensamentos de Saori.

– Não – Hyoga respondeu amarrando a cara. – E nem vou falar!

– Sabia que você consegue ser mais cabeça que eu? – Seiya comentou em um tom displicente.

– Nada disso – Hyoga fez um gesto de impaciência. – Ninguém irá tirar esse "título" de você.

Seiya emitiu um som de desagrado tornando a olhar para Saori. Ela acabara de se levantar e estava indo apenas com Fleur em direção a saída do refeitório. Shiriu vinha em direção à mesa dos amigos e o guarda-costa observava Saori de longe.

– Rápido, Seiya! – Shiriu exclamou assim que chegou a mesa. – Saori deu uma desculpa para o armário, digo, para o Aldebaran. Você tem quinze minutos para falar com ela.

– Mas Saori não quer falar comigo – Seiya falou confuso.

– Você vai perder essa oportunidade! – Shiriu retrucou incrédulo. – Há quantos dias você está tentando falar com ela?

– É, você tem razão, ela tem que me ouvir – Seiya disse levantando-se. – Volto logo.

Por precaução Seiya saiu por outra saída. Não seria bom que Aldebaran percebesse que ele iria procurar Saori. Não foi muito difícil imaginar para onde ela havia ido. Saori adorava o campus da universidade. Fleur comentara em certa ocasião que Saori dissera que o lugar lembrava um parque que costumava ir com a mãe aos domingos em Kyoto.

E não deu outra. Saori estava em frente a mesma arvore em que haviam se beijado pela ultima vez.

Seiya sorriu. Saori não havia esquecido daquele ultimo encontro no baile a fantasia. Entretanto, o sorriso do rapaz se desfez quando ele notou a expressão triste de Saori. Será que ela sofria tanto quanto ele sofria por aquela separação?

Sorrateiramente se aproximou da jovem e em uma manobra rápida e ousada Seiya a puxou trás da árvore. Saori iria gritar, mas Seiya a impediu colocando a mão sobre sua boca.

– Sou eu – ele murmurou com a voz rouca. – Não grite, vou te soltar, OK? – Saori balançou a cabeça levemente, mas quando ele a soltou a menina desatou a reclamar.

– Quem você pensa que é para me dar um susto desse? – Saori exclamava irritada. – Aliais, eu não entendo porque você veio falar comigo! Eu quero ficar sozinha!

A garota parou de falar quando Seiya avançou um pouco mais fazendo com que Saori se encostasse na árvore com medo do que ele iria fazer.

Seiya levou sua mão até o rosto dela e Saori estremeceu por completo com esse leve gesto.

– Eu vou voltar – Saori disse afastando a mão de Seiya. – Você é louco e se continuar agindo assim vai me colocar em apuros...

Ela não pode concluir seu pensamento, pois Seiya a surpreendeu com um beijo.

Saori gritou, esperneou, mas não adiantava. Seiya conseguia a controlar, a seduzir, a induzir a corresponder. Lentamente ela foi parando de resistir, suas mãos antes que no ar foram parar na nuca do rapaz. Era tão bom, tão doce, um momento único e que fazia com que Saori esquecesse completamente quem era, onde estava e principalmente quem estava beijando.

Quando o beijo cessou Saori ficou sentindo-se completamente zonza. Se Seiya não estivesse a segurando ela teria ido de encontro ao chão.

– Por que fez isso? – Saori perguntou em um murmúrio.

– Eu queria que você calasse a boca – Seiya disse cinicamente. Saori estreitou os olhos e desvencilhou-se dele.

– Já conseguiu me deixar irritada! – Saori exclamou entre os dentes. – Agora me deixe ir!

– Eu quero conversar com você – Seiya disse calmamente.

– Eu não tenho tempo – Saori falou indiferente.

– Não precisa fingir.

– E quem disse que estou fingindo? – Saori exclamou aborrecida cruzando os braços e virando o rosto.

– Como você consegue ser tão adoravelmente irritante? – Seiya perguntou em um tom carinhoso.

Saori abriu a boca para reclamar, mas como se irritar com Seiya? Nunca conseguia sentir raiva quando ele falava daquele jeito, quando sorria _daquele jeito_, mas não poderia deixar que ele percebesse o quanto ela ficava transtornada com aquilo.

– Você é irritante e não tem nada de adorável! – Saori exclamou virando-se para voltar para a faculdade.

– Eu quero agradecer por você ter cuidado de mim – Seiya disse fazendo com que Saori parasse onde estava. Ela virou-se e o fitou com os olhos arregalados.

– Hyoga te contou? – Saori perguntou com a voz fraca.

– Não – Seiya respondeu balançando levemente os ombros. – Eu ouvi _tudo. _

– Tudo o quê? – Saori retrucou assustada.

– Saori, eu fingi que estava dormindo e ouvi tuda sua conversa com Hyoga – Seiya disse em um tom relativamente calmo apesar de saber que Saori iria gritar, brigar com ele até não ter mais voz. Bom, pelo menos era isso que Seiya esperava que ela fosse fazer, mas Saori ficou completamente pálida e sem parecer acreditar no que ouvia. – Saori? – Seiya a chamou preocupado.

– Você não podia... – Saori tentava falar, mas estava atordoada demais para formular qualquer tipo de resposta.

– O que eu podia fazer? – Seiya retorquiu irritado. – Você não queria me contar a verdade, tive que descobrir sozinho. E você quer que eu diga tudo o eu penso sobre essa doença do seu pai?

– Não comece a falar do que você não sabe, Seiya! – Saori exclamou exasperada.

– Eu direi mesmo que você não queira ouvir! – Seiya disse falando mais alto que Saori. – Seu pai está mentindo! Eu não tenho como provar isso ainda, mas eu duvido muito que Kanon esteja doente!

– Pára, Seiya! – Saori gritou levando as mãos a cabeça. – Eu amo o meu pai! As suas suposições não vão me fazer desistir do meu casamento e decepciona-lo!

– Saori! – Seiya falou sério segurando a garota com força e fazendo com que ela o olhasse. – Você não acha muito estranho que seu pai esteja doente há mais de oito anos? Câncer não é uma doença que possa ser controlada por muito tempo, ainda mais se for um tipo raro como você disse que o seu pai tem.

– Ele é muito forte, tem lutado todos esses anos contra a doença e eu tenho ajudado como posso! – Saori disse entre lágrimas. Não era fácil ter que lidar com a doença do pai e Seiya ainda conseguia deixa-la mais triste tentando fazer com que ela duvidasse de Kanon. – Você não sabe como eu sofro com tudo isso...

– Eu imagino, mas eu não vou te perder por um capricho do seu pai – Seiya disse em um tom definitivo. Saori olhou para ele incrédula.

– Como assim me perder? – ela disse nervosa. – Você nunca me ganhou!

– Ganhei sim – Seiya disse com um sorriso marotos nos lábios. – Conquistei quando éramos apenas crianças e reconquistei quando nos reencontramos.

– Como você é _convencido_ – Saori murmurou balançando a cabeça.

– Vai me dizer que você não gosta quando eu faço isso – Seiya disse a puxando e abraçou com força. Saori bem que tentou dizer que não e se afastar o mais rápido possível dele, mas sentia uma sensação tão boa de proteção. Correspondeu ao abraço enquanto recomeçava chorar.

– Eu... Eu também acho estranha a doença do meu pai – Saori disse lentamente abraçando o rapaz com mais força. – Mas, ele é meu pai, Seiya! O que você faria se estivesse na minha situação? Se estivesse acontecendo alguma coisa a sua mãe?

– Para começo de conversa minha mãe jamais iria impor regras para mim – Seiya disse pensativo. – Ela quer acima de qualquer outra coisa a minha felicidade. O seu pai ao contrário só pensa no futuro da empresa, e por isso quer que você case com o Julian.

– Não... – Saori falou balançando a cabeça lentamente. – Eu não consigo aceitar que as coisas sejam assim – ela permaneceu algum minutos com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Seiya, lágrimas silenciosas rolando por seu rosto. Mas logo se afastou rapidamente dele consultando o relógio. – Meu Deus! Aldebaran deve estar me procurando, se ele me encontrar aqui com você...

– Deixei-o procurar – Seiya disse despreocupado. – Eu não tenho medo dele!

– Você ficou louco? – Saori exclamou exasperada. – Julian deu ordens para que Aldebaran não deixe você nem falar comigo!

– Eu não me importo – Seiya falou sério. – Já estou cansado de ter que ficar esperando um momento para falar com você, e quando finalmente tenho essa oportunidade não podemos conversar não mais que cinco minutos porque o armário vai vir te procurar!

Eu tenho que ir – Saori disse em um tom de urgência. – Sua própria segurança está em risco, Seiya! Eu não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse a você por minha culpa!

– Tudo bem – Seiya disse dando um suspiro de cansaço. Saori esboçou um sorriso começando a se afastar. – Saori!

– O que foi? – Saori perguntou voltando-se para ele com uma expressão confusa.

– Se eu conseguir provar que Kanon está mentindo você desiste do casamento? – o rapaz perguntou em uma mescla de nervosismo e ansiedade.

– Você não vai conseguir provar isso em menos de quinze dias – Saori disse balançando a cabeça lentamente.

– Esqueceu que eu faço medicina? – Seiya retorquiu com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. – Eu posso ter acesso a qualquer exame que seu pai tenha feito, não vai ser difícil descobrir a verdade, mas eu só vou fazer isso se você me prometer que desistirá do casamento.

– Se você conseguir provar isso eu vou ficar muito triste. Não, mais que triste, eu vou ficar decepcionada com o meu pai – Saori disse lentamente. – Eu sei que eu deveria rezar para que ele esteja realmente mentindo, mas ele sabe o quanto eu não desejo esse casamento.

– Saori... – Seiya disse se aproximando dela, mas Saori se esquivou.

– Eu preciso ir – disse ela se afastando.

Seiya a observou entrar no prédio na faculdade. Aquela conversa havia renovado suas esperanças. E mesmo sabendo que iria fazer Saori ficar muito triste iria provar que Kanon estava mentindo. Saori teria a ele e a mãe para consola-la, e conforta-la após aquele baque.

Voltou para o refeitório um pouco depois. E logicamente foi recebido por uma enxurrada de perguntas de Shiriu e Hyoga, mas Seiya não estava com vontade de responde-las.

– Como eu faço para provar pra Saori que o pai dela está mentindo? – Seiya perguntou para Hyoga que girou os olhos.

– Você ainda quer insistir nessa história! – Hyoga retrucou incrédulo.

– Claro! Saori me disse que também acha a doença de Kanon estranha! – Seiya exclamou e Hyoga amarrou ainda mais a cara ao notar o tom de animação do amigo na voz. – Você acha que eu conseguiria conversar com o médico dele?

– Depende de quem seja – Hyoga respondeu dando os ombros. – E como eu desconfio que seja um dos médicos mais importantes da cidade você pode ir esquecendo! – o rapaz acrescentou com sarcasmo na voz.

– Que amigo você é! – Seiya exclamou emburrado.

– Ah, eu sei quem é o médico dele – Shiriu disse sorrindo. – Tia Sati me disse.

– E quem é? – Seiya perguntou ansioso. – Fala logo o nome desse cara!

– Não é "ele" – Shiriu disse balançando a cabeça lentamente. – É uma médica.

– O quê? – Seiya exclamou incrédulo.

– O nome dela é Shina – Shiriu falou dando os ombros. – Tia Sati me disse que ela cuida da doença dele durante todos esses anos.

– Eu sei quem é – Seiya disse franzindo a testa levemente. – Já ouvi falar muito dela, parece que ela é PHD em doenças cancerígenas, mas ela é mais conhecida por ter vários processos obscuros sobre alguns pacientes.

– Será que ela está ajudando Kanon a simular a doença? – Hyoga perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Você ainda tem alguma duvida? – Seiya retorquiu fazendo um gesto de impaciência. – Eu vou falar com a doutora Shina. Quero ver se eu não consigo descobrir alguma coisa.

– Isso vai acabar em confusão – Shiriu e Hyoga disseram em uníssono enquanto Seiya abria um grande sorriso.

**Olá! Puxa, eu tenho que terminar essa fic! Já to enrolando com ela tempo demais rs Já vai fazer um ano! **

"**Bianca olhando para os lados e assoviando"**

**Eu vou terminar, é sério rs Pq às vezes nem eu consigo acreditar nisso? rs Bom, pelo menos dessa vez eu não demorei tanto pra atualizar. Ah, eu não sei se é só com o meu pc, mas não consigo entrar no meu profile pra atualizar, já era pra eu ter colocado lá que essa fic tava em andamento de novo, mas o site não quer colaborar muito comigo (como sempre). Outro problema foi a música do 8° capitulo que eu tive que tirar pq o site proibiu músicas. **

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews. **

**Priscila Gilmore: **_Eu sei que vc adora essa história e estou fazendo questão de atualiza-la sem te dizer nada pra vc ler na surpresa. Vai ter que esperar com tudo mundo pra saber o que o Seiya vai aprontar pra cima da Shina pra descobrir o que o Kanon esconde. E o seu Kamus... Bom, vamos dar um tempo para o pobre Hyoga respirar e decidir o que fazer em relação ao pai._

**Jezreel: **_Oi! Obrigada Eu vou tentar atualizar as outras fics logo. Você já viu que eu estou tentando fazer o possível para não deixar nenhuma fanfic sem atualização por muito tempo._

**Layla Hamilton**_Continuação de MRII? "Bianca olha para os lados procurando um lugar para se esconder" Eu não sei se vou terminar aquela fic. Eu não gosto de escrever continuações, recebi vários e-mails sobre aquele fic que me desanimaram muito. E ainda tem o fato de eu estar escrevendo outras fics agora, com certeza se eu voltar a escrever MRII alguma das outras fics vai ficar de lado._

**Perseus Fire: **_Com certeza a Saori vai ficar muito revoltada se o Kanon estiver realmente mentindo. Claro que tudo pode ser devaneio da cabeça maluca do Seiya._

**Thati Gilmore**_Eu sei que ando demorando demais pra atualizar, mas dessa vez eu fui mais rápida, não fui não? Não demorei nem mais que um mês rs Que desculpa esfarrapada, para quem deveria atualizar de duas em duas semanas rs_

**Mia Amamiya**_Acho que esse é mais mal: Várias fics de uma vez. Eu acabo ficando toda enrolada e demoro pra postar um capitulo novo, eu tenho que me controlar mais rs Mas é que o casal é tão fofo que sempre que tenho uma idéia, me empolgo e não consigo parar de escrever ¬¬ _

**Melyssa-Li**_Eu acho que já sei o que vc vai dizer quando ler esse capítulo: Ficou pequeno! rs rs Eu acho que to com síndrome de Mary Ogawara e fico escrevendo capítulos curtos, mas os da Mary são bem menores que os meus, não são? Acho que tenho que fazer é como a KK, não é? _

**Bom, agora eu me vou rs Até a próximo capitulo.**

**Beijos**

**Bianca Potter**

**P.S: Ah, tenho uma boa noticia pra quem gosta da fic "Se tudo fosse diferente", eu estou escrevendo a continuação e vou postar em julho, eu irei fazer 4 anos como autora e como não agüento mais "Faz continuação de Stfd!", resolvi escrever, a história já está um pouco adiantada, mas acho melhor esperar um pouco antes de postar.**


End file.
